


Dachau

by JayneStark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, Holocaust
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneStark/pseuds/JayneStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ymir/Christa] [AU] Corre el año de 1938, las revueltas civiles invaden el territorio alemán. Es en una de ellas donde Christa Renz es apresada y llevada a Dachau, un campo de concentración en el que encontrará a la única persona capaz de ponerla a salvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_¿Por qué a mí?_

Lo ha preguntado durante varias horas, una y otra vez: una por cada salto del vehículo inservible, otra por cada sollozo a su alrededor, una más por sus propios jadeos vacilantes. Su mente, que solía ser un almacén de bondad, se hundía en un maremoto de angustia representado con diligencia en cuatro palabras repetitivas:

_¿Por qué a mí?_

No había salida. De haberla, la habrían encontrado ya. En la espesa negrura lo único que se podía hacer era mantener la cabeza gacha, no pensar en el presente y rezar. Ella hizo lo primero, pues su sentido de la vista resultaría inútil de todos modos, jugó con sus dedos para distraerse y, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, levantó la misma plegaria ridícula que recitaban los demás, interrumpida de vez en cuando por gritos ahogados.

_¿Por qué a mí?_  Repitió una vez dicho el amén, palpando el hematoma negruzco que se extendía desde su ceja hasta la base de su ojo izquierdo, a juego con el labio roto que apenas comenzaba a sanar. Ardía, pero no impidió que bendijera el alma del hombre que la lastimó. A comparación de los horrores que presenció durante su huida, un par de golpes en el rostro se consideraban actos de misericordia.

Era lógico: las heridas creaban dolor, el dolor invocaba recuerdos y ellos llevaban a las lágrimas. Quería llorar, pero era como si su llanto se hubiese agotado hace días, frente a blasfemias que aún le costaba digerir. Sus voces, sus rostros, el cristal de una vitrina rompiéndose. Niños, mujeres y ancianos que huyeron del pandemónium sólo para caer como moscas un par de horas después.

Tantas víctimas. Tantos muertos. Tantos inocentes que no volverían nunca más. Marco, uno de sus amigos más queridos, era uno de ellos.

_¿Por qué a él?_

Detuvo en seco el jugueteo de sus manos, pues cuando se permitía llegar hasta ese punto no había distracción que la protegiera de lo que habría de venir: mientras su llanto sin lágrimas creaba un eco mudo contra las paredes del camión, la parte más oscura de su ser preguntó en silencio si todas aquellas desgracias, todo aquel sufrimiento, realmente valían la pena. Meditó un segundo, planteó las posibilidades en un instante y, sin ninguna duda, asintió en la oscuridad. Sí, cada herida había valido la pena.

Divagó; no tenía más posesión que sus recuerdos. Visualizó el difuso rostro de la persona a la que solía llamar 'padre', añoró a su amiga Sasha, pensó en sí misma y en lo que a partir de ese momento debía hacer.

Su cuerpo temblaba, pero en el fondo ya no sentía temor. Sentimientos como el miedo estuvieron a su lado desde el instante en que la puerta de su hogar fue derribada, incrustándose en su interior como un parásito. No tenía miedo.  _Toda ella era miedo_ , y ninguna palabra tranquilizadora lo iba a evitar.

Fue entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, los gimoteos a su alrededor se apagaron de golpe. Las madres llorando a sus hijos muertos, los padres saboreando el odio, todos callaron ante la voz que ordenó a gritos que las puertas traseras del camión se abriesen de par en par; una docena de rostros fueron cegados por la luz e incluso ella necesitó parpadear un par de veces para recuperar la vista.

Ninguno sintió el momento en que el camión se detuvo, ni el instante en que una silueta robusta cortó la claridad. Estaba envuelta en un elegante uniforme militar, igual que sus peores pesadillas.

—¡Despierten, basuras judías! ¡Es hora de bajar!

Su puño golpeó el costado del vehículo como quien se impacienta ante los actos de un animal, pero los presos estaban tan ocupados lamentándose que apenas se atrevieron a respirar en respuesta. Ahora, con la luz exterior, podía verlos mejor: muchos se encontraban en condiciones más deplorables que la suya, con el rostro hinchado al punto de la deformidad o las ropas hechas jirones luego de horas y horas de malos tratos. No había ancianos o niños. Suspiró y se sintió afortunada.

Él volvió a insistir, con fuerza, provocándole una breve sordera cada que su puño castigaba el metal, abollándolo. Lo observó de arriba abajo y notó su juventud sobre el hecho de que su pecho portaba más de una medalla. De hecho, su corte miliar y su semblante hosco despertaron memorias del día de su captura, cuando ese soldado la apartó de las manos de los hombres que la acorralaron en las calles y que, de no haber sido detenidos, le habrían hecho mucho más.

Recordó todas aquellas manos lujuriosas intentando arrancar sus ropas y el alivio que sintió cuando el hombre rubio rodeó sus hombros. Le ofreció un café, vendó sus heridas y le prometió que todo estaría bien.

Y sin embargo, aquella era la primera vez que veía luz en tres días .

_Debo creerle_. Tragó hondo y, dudando, se abrió paso entre los presos que se amontonaban como ganado; el espacio era sofocante, tanto que le habría sido imposible atravesarlo sin hacer uso de su pequeña estatura.  _No me hará daño_.

La maraña humana la impregnó con su olor a sangre, sudor y desechos frescos. Cuando llegó al final, lo primero que buscó fueron los ojos de su captor, azules como los suyos, pero que se desviaron con vergüenza cuando la reflejaron como un espejo; le ofreció una de sus manos en silencio y le ayudó a bajar.

—Camina —le ordenó cuando descendió del vehículo en un salto, señalando el sendero que seguían otros prisioneros como ella—, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Su tacto era brusco, fuerte, pero el tono de su voz era sumamente gentil, a pesar del emblema de calavera bordado en su uniforme. Ella abrió sus labios para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de entre ellos, ni siquiera las tan anheladas 'gracias' que había formulado en su cabeza. Al final se conformó con asentir y abandonar por completo su mano.

—¿Vieron? ¡Ustedes, holgazanes, deberían seguir su ejemplo!

Ni el más amable de aquellos hombres podía ser de fiar.

Sus botas sucias resonaban contra el sendero de grava suelta, rompiendo el silencio que había reinado súbitamente sobre otros cien ecos distintos. Miró hacia atrás, hacia su punto de partida y descubrió que su grupo no había sido el único. Había más de seis camiones estacionados uno al lado del otro y por cada uno había una docena de soldados bajando su famélica carga. De hecho, el mismo panorama se extendía en todas direcciones, sólo interrumpido por la sombra de barracones lejanos y el interminable alambrado de púas. El resto era tierra, grava y masas humanas.

—¿Puedes verla? —preguntó la voz de uno de los oficiales a su izquierda, a la distancia suficiente para que su voz llegara a ella convertida en un murmullo—. ¡Es una diosa!

—No tenemos de esas a menudo —afirmó una voz distinta a la anterior, desde el mismo sitio—. Te apuesto mi cena a que es mía antes del anochecer.

—¡Trato hecho! —incluso desde tan lejos era más que obvio que el primer hombre trataba de contener una carcajada—. ¡Morir de hambre valdrá la pena cuando te vea suplicando al comandante por piedad! Sabes que le gusta guardarse las mejores para él.

—¡Ese bastardo tiene tantas mujeres que podría armar su propio burdel! —respondió indignada la otra voz—. Que sepa que ésta nos pertenece.

Sus mejillas automáticamente se tiñeron de rojo. Las miradas lascivas de los guardias se clavaban en su espalda, en su rostro y en sus pechos, los susurros se convirtieron poco a poco en frases claras y completas.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó otra voz desconocida desde otra dirección—. ¿Nos  _turnamos_?

—No veo porque no.

Se abrazó a sí misma. Ya no eran susurros, sino gritos los que se extendían a su paso como lo hacía la alfombra roja ante una celebridad, más obscenos al pasar los segundos; en el fondo se preguntó si eran sus rasgos arios o el hecho de que no era judía lo que atraía cual imán la atención de los hombres que resguardaban el campo de trabajo de Dachau.

_Dachau_. Incluso el nombre en sus pensamientos sabía a bilis.

Alemania, 12 de Noviembre de 1938. A cinco años de que Adolf Hitler tomara la cancillería alemana en nombre del Partido Nacionalsocialista y a tres días de que la primera de muchas revueltas civiles a favor de la supremacía racial invadiera las calles de Múnich. Fue en el transcurso de la _kristallnacht_ , la Noche de los Cristales Rotos, en que Christa Renz fue apresada por las fuerzas autoritarias de su propia patria.

¿De qué era culpable, más que de mantener la cordura cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a decaer? Como fue dicho antes, ella era aria, de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y resplandecía con la luz del sol. Una legítima ciudadana del Imperio Alemán según los estándares del gobierno. Eso, por supuesto, no le impidió a los radicales derribar la puerta tras la que ocultaba a un niño judío.

Debió haber imaginado que las cosas terminarían así: un día los israelitas despertaron para descubrir que ya no eran admitidos en las piscinas, los teatros y el transporte público, luego vino el toque de queda y por último, la deportación.

—¡Viejo del demonio!

Giró la mirada rápidamente, dejando que se perdiera entre la andrajosa multitud: había hombres, mujeres y ancianos, todos con la cabeza afeitada, rodeados de guardias, perros entrenados y torres de vigilancia a lo largo del alambrado. Un SS de cabello negro y aspecto burlón arrastró a uno de los viejos fuera del camión en que llegó, usando la culata de su arma para golpearlo en la nuca.

Eso era a lo que los alemanes llamaban  _deportación_.

—¡Camina! —gritó el soldado, pero su víctima tenía ambas piernas rotas, cayó de rodillas y despertó la ira del verdugo—. ¡Maldito cerdo!

Su mente se nubló. Pensó en correr, en auxiliarlo, pero antes de mover un músculo el soldado rubio le dio alcance, tomó su brazo con fuerza y la obligó a continuar. A sus espaldas, el viejo gritaba.

—No lo escuches —murmuró a su oído cuando otro de los guardias gritó improperios. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de su cercanía o del rechinido de sus propios dientes—. Recuerda porque estás aquí y sigue caminando.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, escuchó la agonía en la voz del hombre y, con un nudo de culpa atorado en la garganta, continuó su camino a la larga formación. Él tenía razón, fue el impulso de defender lo indefendible lo que la había arrastrado a esa prisión. Su costumbre de poner al resto del mundo como prioridad le había negado todos sus privilegios raciales.

Sasha la había comparado con una diosa durante su última tarde juntas, luego de que convenciera al señor Braus de que había sido ella y no su glotona hija la que devoró las piezas de pan destinadas a ser la cena de tres noches. Con eso la comparó, con una divinidad que vigilaba a sus siervos desde un paraíso de cristal en el cielo; Christa se había ruborizado como nunca, mientras que Sasha había atinado a reír.

Nunca hubiesen imaginado lo que sucedería. Jamás habrían creído que sus hogares arderían al anochecer.

Y, desde luego, el último pensamiento de su amiga resultó no estar en lo cierto. No era una diosa. No se preocupó por salvar vidas mientras corría y mucho menos se detuvo a escuchar las plegarias de los moribundos sobre los que saltó para ponerse a salvo. No, había cometido muchos pecados en el transcurso de una noche.

Otro grito ensordecedor invadió la quietud. Miró hacía atrás, la imagen del anciano sangrante se congeló en su mente y sólo le tomó un par de segundos reconocerlo como el profesor jubilado del barrio que siempre le regalaba golosinas cuando la sorprendía jugando en su pórtico.

—¡Reza, basura judía! —incitó su verdugo entre risas, rodeándolo—. ¡Pide a dios que te saque de aquí!

Su mano se cerró sobre su otrora camisa blanca, ahora llena de tierra, sangre y más suciedad; buscó en sus nudillos el valor que sus músculos necesitaban para detener sus temblores. En sus ojos se reflejaba aquel brillo audaz que aparecía cuando la necesidad de expiar sus pecados crecía tanto que apenas la podía contener. Observó las tropas a su alrededor con nervios de acero, analizó al soldado que la llevaba del brazo y vio en su descuido una oportunidad.

¿Qué pasaría si, de pronto, arrebatara su arma?

Obviamente la matarían, había demasiados soldados, torres y perros para pensar lo contrario pero... ¿Y si les daba a los prisioneros los segundos necesarios para hacer lo mismo? ¿Y si les daba tiempo para, tan siquiera, correr? Era una apuesta de todo o nada, una que tenía todas las de perder.

—Así es como son las cosas aquí —murmuró el soldado rubio de pronto, sin mirarla—, si sabes cómo comportarte, todo estará bien.

Los gritos anunciaron su llegada a la formación: los prisioneros veteranos la flanqueaban como una procesión fúnebre. Miró de nuevo al hombre, a su cintura, donde el arma se balanceaba al ritmo de su andar, prestó atención a su rostro y encontró en él la ausencia que su arriesgado plan necesitaba. Ahora le hacía falta el valor.

_Debo hacerlo_. Se dijo, respirando con lentitud, guardando la calma.

Buscó a izquierda y derecha la mirada indiscreta de un testigo inoportuno: no encontró nada. Deslizó su mano en dirección a la  _Luger_  y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando su dedo índice rozó el metal. Era tan frío como los ojos de un partidario nazi. Rodeó el mango con sus dedos, vio su propia vida pasar frente a sus ojos y pudo comprobar con pesar que aquel sería el final.

Entonces, cuando parecía haberse familiarizado con el arma, un extraño silbido cortó el viento.

—¿Qué...?

La voz de Reiner parecía incrédula, pero ella no podía escucharla ya. Los prisioneros corrieron hacia la formación en busca de refugio, el uniforme de los soldados que rodeaban al viejo goteaba sangre y trozos pequeños de materia gris y ella misma apenas pudo contener un grito de horror. El cuerpo del anciano se balanceó antes de caer de espaldas, sin vida y con la mitad del cráneo hecho puré.

Retrocedió. Sus dientes castañeaban, sus rodillas cedieron y la hicieron caer, fue cuestión de tiempo para que la expresión decidida con la que moldeaba sus planes se deformara hasta convertirse en un cuadro de pánico.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

—¿Qué haces? —el soldado rubio se acuclilló a su lado, tomándola del brazo nuevamente–. Anda, levántate, debemos seguir.

Pero no lo escuchó, no podía oír nada que no fuera su aliento y el latido frenético de su propio corazón. De hecho, era como si la estela de la bala hubiese cerrado las gargantas de los presentes, envolviendo el campo entero en un misericordioso silencio.

Quizá, de haber reaccionado a tiempo, Christa habría detectado la sombra desconocida con el arma humeante en su mano, envuelta en ropas más negras que la oscuridad; hubiese visto como se acercaba al cadáver con andar felino, haciendo que el soldado que torturó al viejo se pusiera rígido y tensara su brazo en el aire.

— _¡Heil Hitler!_  —gritó, pero la presencia apenas y se molestó en mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo y corresponder el saludo de mala gana.

Era otra cosa lo que le había llevado hasta ahí, algo mucho más importante. Analizó la multitud maloliente, buscó entre ella hasta que sus ojos marrones se detuvieron sobre su objetivo, su presa; sonrió y saboreó el poder en sus labios.

_Ahí estas_.

Tanto los reclusos ordinarios como los kapos se apartaron gimoteando a su paso, los hombres bajo su mando agacharon la cabeza y el soldado que acompañaba a la pequeña figura se tensó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido; ese rencor fue lo que le hizo disfrutar la distancia que los separaba como un paseo por el parque. Por su parte, Christa no demostró haberle sentido. No reaccionó cuando estuvo a un par de metros de ella, no dijo palabra alguna en el momento en que su brazo rodeó su cintura y apenas dio señales de vida cuando la obligó a ponerse en pie. El cañón de su arma rozó su sien y el escalofrío que sintió a través de su cuerpo fue el mejor de toda su vida.

Christa se paralizó, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron como un par de enormes platos. Algo húmedo recorrió su oreja de abajo hacia arriba, un músculo alargado y flexible que parecía ser una lengua humana. Sentía el aliento del ente desconocido sobre su cuello, pero lo que más le angustiaba era el tacto del metal que hacía pequeños círculos desde su sien a su mejilla; casi podía oler la pólvora de su último disparo.

—Mira que prisioneros tan interesantes capturaste esta vez, Reiner —la mano sobre su cintura se deslizó a su vientre, acariciándolo en un movimiento casi surreal—, tener las agallas de robarle el arma a un miembro de las SS no es algo que se vea muy a menudo.

Su voz era ronca, potente y maliciosa como ninguna que hubiese escuchado antes, tan ambigua que era difícil saber si provenía de un hombre o de una mujer. Sus ojos se clavaron desesperados en los del soldado de nombre Reiner, y ellos reflejaron exactamente lo mismo que los suyos: desesperación.

—¿De qué diablos hablas...?

Hubo murmullos en la multitud, algunos curiosos y otros burlones, pero todos parecían discutir la misma cuestión. Christa sintió la risa de la persona a sus espaldas. Reiner se ruborizó.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —repitió exasperado, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo el polvo de su impecable uniforme negro. Tras él, el resto de los custodios volvían a sus labores, mirando la situación con el rabillo del ojo—. Es sólo una chica, no veo cómo...

—No lo ves porque eres estúpido, y eso explicaría perfectamente el porqué te atreves a hablarle así al comandante de tu tropa —la pistola abandonó su mejilla para señalarlo a él, a Reiner, más como un gesto que como una amenaza. Christa, aliviada, liberó el aliento que estuvo conteniendo—. Anda, ve tu cinturón. Te sorprenderá lo que una mujer puede hacerle a tu mente.

El lugar al que apuntaba era obvio: la funda en su cintura.

No. No podía ser cierto. Bajó la mirada, observando la gran mano enguantada que se aferraba a su cuerpo como una garra. Incluso ella notó a primera vista como, en su intento por tomar el arma, ésta había quedado a medio camino fuera de su sitio original. Escuchó a Reiner balbuceando cosas inentendibles y supo de inmediato que él también lo había notado.

—¿Cuándo fue que...?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué una niña logró engañar a mi segundo al mando?

Risas ahogadas recorrieron las filas de los soldados e incluso un kapo valiente se atrevió a reír; un par de medallas no servían de nada cuando se era ridiculizado de esa manera.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas para prestar más atención?

La mano en su vientre ascendió, deslizándose sobre su estómago, rozando sus pechos con las puntas de sus dedos hasta que la tentación fue demasiada: estrujó uno de ellos con fuerza, lo deformó, lo moldeó y lo apretó tan bruscamente que arrancó de los labios de su poseedora un quejido. Por un momento, la inocencia de Christa la llevó a pensar que el objetivo de todo aquello era desprenderlo de su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué a mí?_  Preguntó a sí misma cuándo el dolor fue sustituido por las caricias obscenas de un par de pulgares. A su alrededor, algunos de los guardias asintieron en aprobación.

—¡Déjala...!

—Ven a quitármela, si te atreves.

Su jugueteo se detuvo y sus dos manos se aferraron a su cintura como vigas de hierro. Reiner dio un paso al frente, temblando, a punto de llevar su mano a la  _Luger_  en su cintura pero, luego de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, se paralizó.

Él le prometió que todo estaría bien, pero en tiempos como esos, donde el alivio y el dolor podían coexistir, las promesas eran tan frágiles como una vitrina rota.

—Le recomiendo ser más precavido, teniente Braun.

Entonces, mucho antes de que el hombre tuviera oportunidad de buscar su mirada, la sombra de voz mordaz la tomó del brazo, halándola y obligándola a caminar. A su alrededor, el pequeño público que presenció la disputa comenzó a dispersarse.

Sentía nauseas, pero no tuvo más opción que seguir las gigantescas zancadas equivalentes a tres de sus pasos. Se atrevió a mirarle, hacia arriba por lo alto que era, y notó que a pesar de portar un uniforme masculino —consistente de un largo abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas—, su cuerpo era demasiado esbelto para ser el de un hombre; incluso su cabello era tan largo que estaba recogido en una coleta baja de color castaño. Parpadeó un par de veces y borró aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. Por supuesto que  _debía_  tratarse de un varón, ningún nazi en sus cabales habría cedido el liderazgo a una chica.

_Debe ser muy fuerte para que le permitan servir viéndose así_. Pensó, en un breve segundo de cordura roto por el dolor en sus pechos y el recuerdo de los hombres acorralándola en aquel callejón. Sus manos temblaron y pronto la confusión fue devorada por el miedo.

Su vista se nubló. Las lágrimas vencieron su compostura y resbalaron por sus mejillas como si fueran un tobogán. Tenía miedo, mucho más del que tuvo cuando se encontraba abrigada por la oscuridad absoluta del camión de prisioneros. El ladrido de los perros, las sombras de las torres, todo parecía mucho más real.

—No tengo la más remota idea de lo que pretendías hacer, pero no lo intentes de nuevo —dijo el dueño de aquella voz mirando al frente. Alejándola cada vez más del lugar donde los presos eran formados y contados—. La próxima vez, puede que no esté de humor para pasarlo por alto.

Un miedo anormal llevó un doloroso nudo desde su pecho a su garganta, obligándola a emitir como respuesta el sonido que golpeó sus tímpanos como una sentencia de muerte: un sollozo, uno tan fuerte que pudo escucharlo sobre el escándalo de los perros y soldados.

_Voy a morir_. Su cuerpo temblaba como loco.  _No hay escape, no hay nada que pueda hacer_.

No deseaba llamar su atención, pero cuando el desconocido se detuvo frente a ella supo que era demasiado tarde. Cerró sus ojos, escuchando atentamente los pequeños sonidos producidos por las medallas y el roce del uniforme del oficial al girarse, listo para encararla. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su respiración y su calor.

—Mírame.

Su mano cubierta en cuero levantó su barbilla con cuidado, como si estuviese hecha de un material tan frágil que cualquier roce indebido la pudiese romper, rozó su mejilla con su dedo pulgar y esperó por una reacción. Quizá fue su respiración acompasada o la mano que se posó protectoramente en su hombro, lo que la incitó a obedecer, encontrándose por primera vez con esos ojos marrones tan diferentes a los suyos. El comandante sonrió y su gesto despertó en ella recuerdos de sus años felices en la ciudad.

—Bien hecho.

Sin darse cuenta, dejó de llorar. Su mano brusca se dedicó a limpiar los ríos secos que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, haciendo énfasis en la marca negruzca que recorría desde la base de su ojo hasta su ceja, acariciándola con delicadeza

—No te preocupes, esto sanará.

Miró su rostro, y éste resultó ser muy diferente a lo que imaginaba: alargado, joven, con simpáticas pecas que se extendían a lo ancho de sus pómulos. Su pecho estaba lleno de medallas de muchas índoles, pero la comprensión que encontró en sus gestos despertó en su interior la necesidad de devolver la sonrisa.

Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad resultó ser tan frágil como las promesas de los soldados y la vitrina de una tienda judía.

—¡Ymir! —Reiner les dio alcance, jadeando, y de inmediato el semblante tranquilizador frente a ella adquirió esa fría máscara que fue capaz de disparar contra un anciano indefenso—. ¿Qué le harás?

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse momentáneamente, pero ese color marrón había perdido todo brillo de comprensión; cuando vio la esvástica sujeta a su brazo izquierdo, Christa comprendió que, sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra, su destino había sido sellado, para bien o para mal.

Ymir sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo que el Reich desee.


	2. Palabras

**Capítulo I – Palabras.**

Las palabras se alzan en lo alto, sobre todo, sobre todos, como la luz de una estrella que ningún hombre puede alcanzar. Son vida para el inocente y muerte para el pobre desafortunado que no comprende del todo su valor; comienzan guerras y, proviniendo de una madre, ayudan a los niños asustadizos a conciliar el sueño.

Quizá fue por esa creencia, tan arraigada como una religión, pero tan simple como un capricho del destino, que Christa repasó la frase soldada sobre la verja de hierro cual mosquito llamado por la luz, una y otra vez, al revés y al derecho, hasta que cada letra estuvo tatuada en su subconsciente.

_Arbeit macht frei._

No, el trabajo no los haría libres, ese era sólo un pensamiento cuyo único fin era dar esperanza a quienes no la poseían; podían trabajar todo lo que quisieran, caer, levantarse y seguir trabajando, pero eso jamás compraría su libertad.

Lo comprendió mientras era arrastrada a través de una explanada tan congestionada como el mercado de pulgas más pobre de Múnich: las palabras no eran tan relevantes como creía, y la libertad era eso, una palabra, tan inútil y etérea como todas las demás.

—¿No dirás nada?

La pregunta le pareció tan irónica que, de no haber sido formulada por  _Ymir_ , comandante del campo en persona, se habría atrevido a reír. De hecho, y pese a que era la primera vez que dicha autoridad le dirigía la palabra desde lo ocurrido hace varios minutos, los presos la miraban con horror, con la boca abierta, como si la mismísima muerte se pasease entre ellos con su hoz a cuestas.

Como si las balas del revólver atravesaran el cráneo del anciano una y otra vez.

—¡Te destruirá! —gritó alguien oculto entre la multitud gris—. ¡Terminarás como nosotros!

—¡No eres la primera! —se unió otra voz—. ¡Te hará lo mismo que a las otras!

—¡Es un monstruo!

Pero Ymir no se detuvo, sino que hizo una seña y a sus fieles vasallos no les tomó más que un instante encontrar a los rebeldes y molerlos a palos. Aún entre gritos agónicos, Christa escuchó una última frase dirigida a ella.

—Te convertirá en cenizas.

Tragó hondo. Buscó instintivamente sobre el hombro del comandante, recorrió con la mente un sendero lejano que llevaba a quién-sabe-dónde y saltó sin moverse un alambrado de púas que parecía no tener fin, hasta encontrar la columna de humo que ascendía al cielo. Humo negro. Carne quemada.

Ellos tenían razón, casi podía sentir como el fuego lamía su piel.

No había forma de que ese fuera un campo de concentración, al menos no uno de los que el partido nazi alardeara en su propaganda hipócritamente buena. Era una cárcel, sí, pero no había asesinos, criminales peligrosos o violadores, sólo seres cuyas caras se habían convertido en calaveras por el hambre y los malos tratos. Intentó leer sus rostros, descifrar lo que deseaban advertirle, pero la idea fue tan amedrentadora que la abandonó. Se imaginó a sí misma como uno de ellos, con la carne pegada al hueso y los globos ocultares secos por el calor.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría  _ella_  ahí?

—Son amables ahora, pero te harán pedazos en cuanto tengan oportunidad —advirtió Ymir como si pudiera leer su mente—. No hay persona más peligrosa que aquella cuya muerte está asegurada.

Y hablaba en serio, lo sentía en los dedos que jugueteaban con su brazo como las garras de un halcón. Miró de nueva cuenta a los presos más antiguos, los veteranos, y en ellos no encontró la misma solidaridad que había en sus palabras: a sus ojos, ella sólo era un trozo de carne.

Iba a morir.

Trató de negarlo en voz alta, probarse a sí misma que estaba cometiendo un error, pero pronto notó que todo intento de palabra había sido arrebatado de sus labios. Recitó el nombre de sus amigos, el de los lugares que conocía y el título del último libro que leyó — _La Divina Comedia_ , cortesía de Armin—, pero todo se convirtió en un chirrido que se perdió entre gritos, ladridos y golpes. Había olvidado el sonido de su propia voz.

¿Cómo, si quiera, se deletreaba su nombre?

_Mi nombre es Christa_. Pensó, aferrándose al último pensamiento racional que poseía.  _No tengo otro además de ése_.

Pero en un descuido, la mirada del comandante se encontró con la suya y el color en su rostro se esfumó. Se detuvieron. Algo dentro de su corazón se movió, un presentimiento, un recuerdo o un primitivo instinto de supervivencia que lo hizo latir con la fuerza de un ejército rumbo al campo de batalla.

_Mentirosa_. Susurraron esos alargados ojos marrones en silencio antes de continuar su camino.

Cuando volvió en sí, Christa estaba temblando. Todos los soldados que había visto hasta entonces se parecían mucho entre sí: altos, con hombros amplios como de toros, piel pálida y rostros vulgares tallados en piedra. El perfecto estándar nórdico. Pero Ymir era diferente. Tenía piel bronceada, casi morena, y una complexión pequeña al compararla con la de sus subordinados, pero había algo en su semblante astuto, su porte irónico y el tintineo de sus medallas que le hacía más amenazante que cualquier montaña de músculos bajo su mando.

Ymir le daba miedo.

_¿Por qué alguien de su rango se encarga de mí?_  Preguntó, siguiendo con cautela las miradas constantes de los internos que la rodeaban.  _¿Por qué no me mata de una buena vez?_

Miró cada rostro en su camino y notó que ninguno tenía las manos vacías. Desde las pesadísimas cajas lanzadas sobre la espalda del judío más viejo hasta la vara en las manos del más fuerte de los kapos; incluso las mujeres que cargaban grandes sacos de verduras rumbo a las cocinas. Todos eran útiles. Ahí trabajar significaba vivir.

Y ella sabía perfectamente cuál sería su utilidad.

Al segundo siguiente, una densa neblina blanca obstruyó su vista. Sus piernas, ya bastante débiles, se convirtieron en gelatina bajo su peso, perdieron fuerzas y, como le sucedió al ver la sangre del anciano judío, se desplomó, siendo detenida por una mano fantasma aferrada a su cintura. Sentía la calidez de una respiración sobre su oído. Hipnótica. Atrayente. El rostro del comandante a centímetros del suyo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

No veía más que sombras y colores aleatorios, tenía frío, sentía náuseas y ni siquiera le quedaba en el estómago comida que devolver. No recordaba haberse sentido así de mal en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando su madre murió; la mano que la sostenía se mantuvo firme.

— ¿Puedes oírme?

Fue en ese momento, debatiéndose entre la realidad y el delirio, cuando Christa observó sus alrededores por primera vez.

El humo en el ambiente lo volvía pesado y gris, cubierto de espectros que se movían como hormigas sobre la grava y el lodo. Conforme recuperaba la vista, notó que esas hormigas eran, en realidad, personas como ella, encorvadas por el cansancio. Las barracas eran sus hormigueros, grandes graneros de concreto que se extendían hasta el horizonte como piezas en un juego de dominó, posicionadas con el único fin de ser derribadas más tarde.

_Las cocinas deben estar ahí_. Pensó, mirando un grupo de edificios un tanto más limpios frente a la explanada de formaciones, de los que emanaba un particular y nada apetecible olor a pan quemado.

Había torres cada varias docenas de metros —desde su posición veía dos— y patrullas de vigilancia con perros entrenados a poca distancia la una de la otra. Los perros eran tan agresivos como sus amos, babeando, ladrando y enseñando los dientes, y le pareció que su única función real era amedrentar. No tenían fugas que frustrar; no había forma de que alguien pudiera sortear la zanja, el alambre de púas y la pared de concreto tras él.

Pero al otro lado de esos obstáculos, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Ahí no había grava suelta, construcciones decrepitas u olor a comida horrible. Era el hogar de los soldados, y lo que podía ver era tan sobrio como el orgullo alemán: los árboles eran de un verdadero color verde, no del nauseabundo gris verdoso que abundaba en la zona de prisioneros, los caminos eran perfectos, tan limpios que se podía comer en ellos, y la esvástica del régimen ondeaba orgullosa en la cúspide de cada edificio, precedida por pequeñas multitudes vestidas de negro, marrón y gris.

Era como estar atrapada en una pesadilla.

—Tranquila —dijo Ymir a su oído mientras ayudaba a que sus pies ganaran firmeza. Christa se tambaleó y terminó apoyándose en su costado—, con el tiempo te gustará —y cuando estuvo a punto de desmentirle, el primero de sus subordinados se acercó a mostrar sus respetos—. Ahora guarda silencio.

Y obedeció. Al menos ahora sabía a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigían: al lugar que conectaba ambos lados de la cerca, el mismo que luego conocería como las oficinas de la administración. Ahí, en el umbral, había hombres de todos los rangos y edades posibles: desde oficiales experimentados con rostros curtidos por la guerra, hasta cabos que aún tenían las mejillas llenas de acné. Fue uno de esos últimos el que se acercó al comandante, alzó su brazo en el aire y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

— _¡Heil!_

Ni siquiera la miró. Ymir se irguió, alzándose toda una cabeza sobre ella, infló el pecho y miró al hombre de una forma que hizo que a ambos se les erizara la piel. La mirada del depredador. Esperó un momento, alzó su brazo libre y correspondió el saludo. Christa se tensó.

— _¡Heil Hitler!_

Fue extraño, majestuoso y aterrador. Había escuchado esas mismas palabras la noche de la masacre, mientras corría, en el momento justo en que miró hacia atrás para ver su hogar convertido en una antorcha.

_Voy a morir_.

Luego de ello, los saludos vinieron uno tras otro. Desde que pisaron el pórtico hasta que se dejaron envolver por el calor proveniente de su vestíbulo: los soldados abandonaban sus quehaceres, las sonrientes oficinistas secreteaban unas con otras y el mundo parecía más interesado en robar un poco de su tiempo que en seguir girando.

A Ymir, sin embargo, tanta atención no pareció importarle: bostezó, asintió a todo y terminó cada conversación tan abruptamente como inició, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para dedicar un rápido guiño a una de las mujeres. Christa recordó los murmullos de los soldados, sobre como su comandante gustaba de tener muchas mujeres a su disposición, y sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Que nadie me moleste, Annie —llamó Ymir a una muchacha rubia que no se había unido al grupo de aduladores, ella le miró de soslayo—. Sólo en caso de algo urgente, estaré en mi oficina.

Annie asintió, regresando la mirada a los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Por unos minutos, el ambiente le pareció tan cotidiano que se olvidó por completo de la naturaleza del lugar en el que se encontraba: la recepción le recordó a la que había en la clínica del Doctor Jaeger, sólo que sin los adornos extravagantes y los carteles que mostraban cortes trasversales de diversas partes del cuerpo humano. Sonrió. El Doctor Grisha Jaeger era el padre de dos de sus amigos, Eren y Mikasa, y muchos años atrás se había puesto a su servicio en caso de cualquier emergencia médica. Christa odiaba abusar de su amabilidad, pero recordaba haber pasado muchas noches de fiebre en su clínica, bajo el atento cuidado de su esposa y la compañía de sus hijos.

Pero ahí, en Dachau, no había salas de espera, revistas aburridas ni olor a éter, sólo dos ventanales relucientes que le mostraron la explanada y el momento justo en que uno de los perros entrenados de las SS mordió a una mujer hasta casi arrancarle parte del muslo. A nadie, excepto a ella, pareció importarle.

El camino era un laberinto. Primero fue llevada a través de un largo pasillo que daba lugar a docenas de puertas iguales, luego a otro, con vitrinas que mostraban cuartos llenos de archiveros estrictamente ordenados y, por último, a otro, que les condujo a un tramo de escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta del edificio. Christa trastabilló en el primer escalón.

—Cuando te llame, acudirás inmediatamente a este lugar —le dijo el comandante como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo—. No hablarás con nadie, no obedecerás ninguna orden que te desvíe de tu destino. ¿Entendido?

No respondió. Observó cada detalle del pasillo del segundo piso, más angosto que todos los demás, tapizado por fotografías del parlamento, la cancillería y del propio Hitler conviviendo con su círculo interno; buscó y buscó, pero la persona a su lado no aparecía en ninguna de ellas.

Tardaron poco antes de detenerse frente a la última puerta al final del corredor, la única que tenía una esvástica tallada en su superficie; era antigua, se notaba en sus raspones, pero tenía molduras hermosas que la hacían resaltar sobre el resto, igual que Ymir. Cerca no había presencia, sonido o rayo completo de luz. El comandante la soltó, buscó en el bolsillo delantero de su abrigo y extrajo de él un juego de llaves.

—Cuando te lo ordene, me esperarás dentro —insertó la llave. La cerradura cedió, al igual que las bisagras que rechinaron al abrirse—. No tocarás, no curiosearás, sólo esperarás en silencio mi regreso.

No comprendió nada, ni una palabra, pero imaginar su significado le produjo escalofríos. ¿Acaso ella era la misma persona que había planeado un motín minutos atrás? ¿Ella? ¿La que se movía como una máquina programada para hacerlo? ¿La que entró a una habitación desconocida sin ofrecer resistencia?

_Ya no queda más que hacer_. Respiró hondo y se sintió más libre que nunca.  _Moriré pronto_.

Aspiró un poco del aroma que impregnaba la oficina, varonil pero con un toque extrañamente dulce, el mismo que rodeaba a Ymir; recordaba haberlo olido en otras circunstancias, pero no en dónde. Aquel cuarto era mucho más grande que su propio hogar, con mapas europeos empotrados en las paredes pintadas de rojo, un armario al fondo y muchos libreros en cada extremo. También había un escritorio en el centro, con un cómodo asiento tapizado en cuero detrás.

No había luz, salvo la que se filtraba a través de los dos ventanales tras el escritorio. Ahí todo podía apreciarse mejor: la sangre, las heridas, la muerte. Sirvió para recordarle el lugar donde se encontraba: estaba en la boca del lobo. Estaba en un campo de concentración.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe. No tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse, mucho menos para limpiar las gotas de sudor rebelde que bajaban por su rostro cuando su espalda se encontró de lleno con la madera. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre el firme cuerpo de Ymir y la puerta cerrada.

—Por fin.

Contuvo la respiración. Estaba de cara a su pecho, frente a las medallas que escuchó tintinear durante todo el recorrido, sintió sus manos aferrarse a sus costados, palpando desde sus hombros hasta los pliegues de su falda en espera de una reacción. Algo en el ambiente, en su tacto o en su propio e intrínseco temor detonó un recuerdo, uno de las muchas tardes en que la familia de Sasha volvía luego de una agotadora cacería. Aquellos días solían ser sus favoritos, pues su amiga le contaba increíbles historias sobre el bosque y los animales que habitaban en él, lo único que debía hacer era esperarla en la calle principal con una patata en la mano.

Una tarde, una que recordaría por el resto de su vida, padre e hija volvieron cargando presas vivas por primera vez: conejos sucios, maltrechos y sangrantes pataleando para aferrarse a la vida. Sasha estaba tan emocionada con su matanza que, en cuanto la vio, su primer impulso fue correr hacia ella.

Apenas tuvo los conejos cerca, Christa se echó a llorar.

No era la primera vez que presenciaba la muerte, pero sí la primera en que veía todo lo que ocurría durante ella: escuchó la respiración pesada de los conejos, vio como sus patitas perdían fuerza con cada movimiento y casi pudo ver como su último aliento escapaba entre sus dientes. Sasha había necesitado mucho tiempo para consolarla, y a ella le tomó aún más tiempo volver a mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

Conforme luchaba por tomar aire, Christa se preguntó si aquellos conejos sobre el hombro de Sasha se habrían sentido igual.

_Ahora no tienes donde esconderte_. Le dijo una voz en su cabeza cuando el cuerpo ajeno se pegó completamente al suyo, con sus labios depositando pequeños besos sobre su piel. Christa sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban de nuevo.  _Nadie vendrá a rescatarte_.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Ymir se alzó sobre ella una vez más, cubriéndola con su sombra; aún sentía la humedad que sus besos habían dejado sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello. Permanecieron así, en silencio, hasta que una de sus manos enguantadas ascendió hasta ocupar su mejilla, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar. Christa bajó la mirada.

—Mírame —pero no obedeció. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando sintió como esa mano descendía hasta su barbilla. Perdía la paciencia muy pronto—. ¡Mírame!

El agarre sobre su rostro ganó fuerza, obligándola a subir la mirada hasta que sus ojos húmedos y brillantes se encontraron con las esferas marrones que tanto temía. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeña como en ese momento, con el aliento del comandante mezclándose con el suyo y el feroz latido de su propio corazón haciendo eco en el interior de su cráneo. Mentalmente, con su último rastro de raciocinio, rezó para que su captor no lo escuchase.

Esas manos delinearon sus heridas casi con adoración, como si pudieran sanarlas utilizando su roce. Había algo en él que la llamaba, algo que le imploraba superar su miedo y, por una vez, mirarle a los ojos por más de un minuto; pero eso era demasiado para alguien en su situación.

No le quedaba otra opción. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sumergiéndose en la seguridad de sus parpados. Se refugió en los años felices, cuando sus mayores preocupaciones eran leer un buen libro y ganar una partida de ajedrez, abrazando sus memorias como un placebo.

Ojala hubiese sabido que aquel seria su peor error.

No hubo señal que le advirtiese del momento en que su labio inferior fue atrapado por los dientes del comandante, quien lo mordió con la fuerza suficiente para abrir su herida y hacerla sangrar. Christa se retorció en su sitio y sus ojos se desorbitaron ante la fuerte punzada de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, un poco de líquido descendió por su barbilla, se deslizó por su cuello y se perdió en el interior de su camisa y sostén. No fue capaz de decir si se trataba de saliva, sangre o una mezcla de ambas.

Ymir dejó de morderla para probar sus labios, sosteniendo su rostro como la tenaza de un cangrejo: no podía mirar en otra dirección. Christa podía sentir como el sabor metálico llenaba su paladar y el momento en que éste se fusionó con el tabaco en los labios del comandante. Muy en el fondo, en la inocencia a la que aún se intentaba aferrar, se percató de que aquella extraña persona había robado su primer beso.

—No te atrevas a intentar algo tan estúpido otra vez —advirtió su captor contra sus labios, atrapando con su lengua algunas gotas rebeldes de sangre que habían llegado hasta su barbilla—. Ahora eres mi prisionera, debes obedecerme.

Y apartó su cuerpo como si toda ella estuviese envuelta en llamas. Christa se sintió más débil y más fría con cada segundo que pasaba, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que sus piernas perdieran la poca estabilidad que habían ganado y la llevaran al suelo. Con sus últimas fuerzas llevó una mano temblorosa a su rostro, a sus labios, donde el líquido rojo aún brotaba a través de su carne rota como una fuente.

—¿Entendiste el mensaje o tendré que disciplinarte de nuevo?

De eso siempre se trataba todo, de disciplina. Esa había sido la excusa para crear esos campos de muerte y era la única realidad que conocería en ellos.

Ymir le dio la espalda, mirándola sobre el hombro una sola vez, el tiempo suficiente para que notara el hilo rojo que bajaba por su mentón. Un hilo de su propia sangre. Los dedos que trataban de contener la herida estuvieron empapados a los pocos segundos, al igual que el cuello de su camisa, su pecho y parte de su regazo. Todo era cubierto por un suave rocío carmesí.

El dolor, la angustia, el miedo a lo desconocido; aquello era mucho más de lo que su agotada alma podía soportar. Sintió como su compostura se hacía añicos como el vidrio de los escaparates rotos y, como si viese de nuevo a esos conejos, Christa se hizo ovillo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Lágrimas que creía agotadas hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es para tanto!

Ymir caminó de un lado a otro, o al menos eso era lo que podía escuchar y sentir. Ya no le importaba mostrar sus debilidades o sus miedos, ya no le importaba buscar un nuevo escondite al cual correr. Ya no podía refugiarse en la curiosidad o en los recuerdos que habían intentado mantenerla cuerda. Todo era  _real_ , tanto como los conejos muertos de su infancia.

—¿No lloraste afuera y lo haces aquí?

Escuchó como un compartimiento del escritorio se abría y cerraba de golpe. Le ignoró, permaneció así, inmóvil, hasta que el comandante se acuclilló a su lado. Abrió sus ojos con cautela, temerosa, descubriendo que una mano enguantada le ofrecía un pañuelo blanco: el detalle fue suficiente para aturdirla como las luces de un auto a un venado en la carretera.

—Anda —dijo Ymir, alzando el trozo de tela frente a su rostro—, te ves repugnante cuando lloras.

Su acción fue repentina, tan amable que le hizo parecer una persona completamente distinta. Christa dudó, buscó en aquel rostro cubierto de pecas algún rastro de locura mientras aceptaba titubeante la oferta. Se atrevió a mirar sus ojos y en ellos encontró algo muy parecido al arrepentimiento; aquello era una ofrenda de paz.

_¿Quién eres?_  Preguntó en silencio, relamiéndose los labios.  _¿Quién eres y por qué te comportas así?_

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Ya había dejado de llorar, deteniendo la pequeña hemorragia con ayuda del pañuelo que poco a poco se volvía rojo. Vio a Ymir meciéndose de atrás hacia a delante como si estuviese esperando algo, retorciéndose en su sitio y gruñendo por lo bajo cosas inentendibles.

—¿Sabes por qué hice eso? —le preguntó cuándo pareció recuperar el control de sus propias acciones. Christa vio como masajeaba su sien— Porque no sabes hacer nada más que desperdiciar tu vida.

Ella no dijo nada, no intentó protestar. Ymir suspiró, se puso en pie y caminó hasta situarse junto a uno de los dos ventanales que apuntaban a la explanada, cruzando sus brazos y observando de soslayo el campo que dirigía. Pronto emitió una risa seca, desganada, pasando una mano perezosa sobre su rostro. Christa notó que toda su frente y sus mejillas estaban empapadas de sudor.

—Te crees un cordero, el cordero del sacrificio —negó con un gesto—, pero no. Eres una diosa, pero ni siquiera el suicidio de una diosa podría cambiar las cosas para mejor.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió porque le tenía tanto miedo: Ymir veía a través de ella como si su cuerpo fuese un cristal, sin emociones ocultas o secretos. Cuando quedaba al alcance de esos ojos marrones, no había a donde correr ni mentiras que decir.

—Dime tu nombre —le ordenó y ella alzó el rostro.

—Christa.

No dudo esa vez. Su nombre se convirtió en un susurro ronco al pasar por su garganta, pero fue lo suficientemente claro para deslizarse por su lengua. Aquella era la primera palabra que abandonaba sus labios en casi tres días, y conforme la fue memorizando le pareció que el resto de su repertorio sería más sencillo de recordar.

Pero, por supuesto, las palabras no salvaban a nadie. Eran tan inútiles y etéreas como su nombre y un cristal roto.

—Mentirosa.

 


	3. Rutinas I

**Capítulo II - Rutinas I**

**Diciembre de 1938**

**3:59 am**

Estaba soñando.

Más tarde no comprendería el porqué, pero en su sueño se encontraba caminando a través de un parque que recordaba haber visitado hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tan escondido en su memoria que también parecía irreal. Estaba descalza, buscando algo a través de interminables hectáreas de hierba verde: miró hacia abajo, a sí misma, y descubrió que su cuerpo adolescente había sido sustituido por el de una niña.

—Llegaré tarde —dijo sin saber bien a qué se refería, apurando el paso— _._  Me está esperando.

_¿Quién?_

Todo a su alrededor era como una fotografía: demasiado real, a excepción del cielo cuyos colores alternaban entre el azul, el verde musgo y un conocido tono marrón. Ella, en su cuerpo infantil, tampoco era del todo normal, pues caminó en línea recta durante días, sin cansarse y sin alcanzar a rozar el árbol más próximo del firmamento. No entendía, tampoco lo recordaría al despertar, pero sabía que la respuesta a todas sus preguntas se encontraba ahí, a lo lejos.

Un sol falso atravesó el cielo; sus pies flotando sobre trozos de vidrio que reflejaban su luz. Estiró uno de sus brazos cuando se sintió particularmente cerca del árbol, pero por cada metro que avanzaba, el paisaje retrocedía dos, como una tediosa partida de ajedrez que nunca llega al  _jaque mate_.

—No está—le dijo Marco apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. También flotaba, pues aunque sus piernas no se movían, él tampoco se quedaba atrás; no tenía secretos, pero su brazo derecho se ocultaba tras su espalda; no estaba herido, pero uno de sus ojos era una cuenca vacía— _._  Se fue hace muchos años.

—Sigue aquí —objetó— _,_  en alguna parte.

Entonces despertó, confundida, con el agudo chirrido del silbato haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza.

—No —murmuró entre dientes, como el niño que suplica a su madre cinco minutos más de sueño.

Dio vuelta sobre su cama —o sobre los tablones de madera que la componían—, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza hasta que la orquesta de pasos fue tan frenética que le impidió volver a dormir. De todas formas, dudó haberlo conseguido.

—¡Date prisa! —gritó alguien a su derecha; no conoció su voz—. ¡Ella no tardará en venir!

—¿Quién?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Christa se incorporó, adolorida como si hubiera recibido una paliza en sueños; se estiró, alzó sus brazos lo más que pudo, pero ni así logró mitigar el malestar. Se limpió las lagañas con el dorso de la mano, bostezó y se dispuso a comenzar un nuevo día. Recordaba haber soñado con Marco, pero poco más: todas las imágenes se habían desvanecido de su mente con la velocidad de un disparo. Tomó su manta, tan delgada como un trozo de papel, y la extendió de manera uniforme sobre su cama.

Para ese punto, la hinchazón en su ojo había sido sustituida por un par de ojeras profundas, negras como si llevara semanas sin dormir; la herida en su labio había cicatrizado por completo, dejando en su piel una delgada línea roja que llegaba a la mitad de su mentón. Dachau no era el sitio de justicia que los alemanes creían, y sus heridas viejas eran prueba de ello.

Tras ella, sus compañeras corrían de un lado a otro, al punto en que el suelo temblaba con la fuerza de treinta pares de pies. Christa se mantuvo tranquila, se deshizo de su ropa de dormir y buscó junto a sus pertenencias —un par de botas viejas— el vestuario que le había sido asignado aquel día: un vestido floral de un naranja opaco por el uso, de esos que las mujeres utilizaban para ir al parque en un día soleado.

—Ridículo —murmuró una voz lejana y ella no pudo evitar darle la razón. Afuera estaba lloviendo.

Se puso las botas, demasiado toscas para su atuendo, y se sentó en el borde de la cama para atarse los cordones. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una pequeña rasgadura sobre una de las esquinas inferiores de su manta, misma que se extendía casi tres dedos hacia adentro. Tragó saliva, maldijo los clavos sueltos y disimuló la imperfección entre el resto de los pliegues.

—¡Mi manta! —se sobresaltó. El grito provenía de alguien a dos camas de la suya—. ¡¿Alguna la ha visto?!

Posiblemente ya no lo volvería a ver: robar era parte de la  _rutina_.

En los campos de concentración, la vida cotidiana de los internos estaba diseñada para ser un infierno de cabo a rabo.

Vivían en barracas de concreto, con fisuras que se extendían en todas direcciones como telarañas y que los exponían a las inclemencias del tiempo; por la tarde, el calor era abrazador, pero en las noches hacía tanto frío que los más viejos morían congelados en sus sitios. Doce hombres dormían en una sola litera, seis en cada nivel, de modo que ninguno podía moverse sin molestar a su vecino y provocar disputas que aumentaban con la llegada de nuevos cargamentos.

Entre todos los caídos de la kristallnatch, la única que se salvó de aquel destino fue Christa.

El trato hacia ellas, las mujeres arias del Tercer Reich, era muy diferente al que se les daba a otros reclusos: compartían una barraca de madera tan grande como un hangar, con una cama individual para cada una ellas. Ninguna tenía posesiones materiales, eso estaba estrictamente prohibido, pero se les daban ropas nuevas cada cierto tiempo, inclusive calcetines y algo de ropa interior. Aquello, en ese ambiente tan hostil, era como pertenecer a la realeza.

—¡Rápido! ¡Puedo escucharla!

Más pánico y, por consiguiente, más ruido. Cuando terminó con sus botas, Christa se limitó a ponerse de pie y cepillarse el cabello con los dedos, de la raíz a la punta, una y otra vez, notando que ya no estaba tan sedoso como antes. Pensó en el rasguño sobre su manta, pero más temprano que tarde suspiró y lo dejó pasar: si nadie lo notaba, no habría peligro.

En realidad, además del miedo, ninguna tenía mucho en común: desde esposas de líderes comunistas, altas e imperiosas, hasta mujeres católicas con mucha fe y poca prudencia. Lo único que las unía eran sus rostros, finos como la porcelana, y las que alguna vez fueron largas cabelleras rubias. Christa, que hasta entonces enredaba sus dedos en su coleta, regresó las manos a su regazo, avergonzada.

Los pasos se acercaron más y más, hasta que la puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared tras ella. Todas las prisioneras se irguieron de prisa en formación perfecta, recibiendo temerosas a una pequeña figura envuelta en un pulcro uniforme militar.

— _¡Heil!_  —gritó ésta y todas se vieron obligadas a devolverle el saludo.

— _¡Heil Hitler!_

Al momento de la verdad, incluso la más feroz de esas mujeres fue capaz de sacrificar sus creencias con tal de sobrevivir; las 34 arias alzaron su brazo derecho en el aire con la sincronía de un grupo de bailarinas preparándose para un recital, chocaron sus tacones y mantuvieron sus talones juntos luego de ello. Su invitada alzó una de sus delgadas cejas y, luego de un par de segundos, asintió. Lo habían hecho bien.

Annie Leonhardt, la supervisora en jefe de la rama femenina de la  _Schutzstaffel_ apostada en Dachau, era tan atractiva que nadie hubiese imaginado lo brutal que podía llegar a ser: era joven, delgada, de pequeña estatura con cabello rubio tan claro que asemejaba a la plata y ojos del color de un iceberg perdido en el mar. Lo único que la diferenciaba de una modelo o de una actriz eran su esvástica y el arma reglamentaria que colgaba en su cintura.

—Si tienen alguna acusación, es el momento —pero nadie dijo nada.

Caminó entre el grupo lentamente, con la espalda recta y la mirada fija en ellas. El resto de las supervisoras, más robustas y de rostros menos gráciles, podían pasarse horas enteras buscando anomalías en las camas, pertenencias o postura de las internas, pero Annie sólo necesitaba mirar sus ojos para descubrir hasta el más íntimo de sus secretos. Ese era su talento, su  _toque_.

Christa tragó hondo, retrocedió un paso y procuró mantenerse lo más tranquila posible.

Había dos hileras de camas, una a cada extremo del barracón, creando entre ellas un pasillo por el que la supervisora podía moverse sin problemas: una fusta paseando en sus manos. Mantener el contacto visual con ella era aterrador, especialmente cuando la bombilla sobre sus cabezas parpadeaba tanto que podía apagarse en cualquier momento. No les estaba permitido hablar, sólo mirar, guardar su postura y esperar a que llegara su turno.

Muchas rezaban, otras se distraían con cualquier trivialidad, pero Christa hizo todo lo posible para mantener su mente en blanco. Sabía que su catre, por desgracia, estaba peligrosamente cerca de la puerta, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que la mirada gélida de Leonhardt se encontrara con la suya.

—Renz —y, como siempre, era demasiado pronto para su gusto.

Una de sus manos comenzó a temblar, pero Christa no permitió que aquello la delatara. No había prestado atención a lo ocurrido con las internas anteriores a ella. La miró con decisión, golpeó el suelo con uno de sus talones y alzó su brazo en el aire con tanta firmeza como la primera vez.

— _¡Heil Hitler!_

En ninguna circunstancia se habría imaginado a sí misma gritando esas palabras. Annie frunció el ceño.

—¿Todo en orden?

Guardó un prudente silencio. Annie la analizó durante segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, sin parpadear, hasta que asintió, apartó sus ojos de los suyos y continuó inspeccionando el resto de los espacios. Todas exhalaron a la vez.

Pese a que ese barracón tenía más privilegios que los demás, también era el más propenso a los castigos: siempre había una de ellas en la explanada de formaciones, de pie bajo el sol abrazador, cargando una roca enorme en cada mano y pidiendo agua a gritos.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple: por orgullo. En libertad, la mayoría solía pertenecer a la clase alta de la antigua República de Weimar, poseían tantas joyas como la realeza, más dinero del que podían contar y ni la humillación ni el miedo lograban hacerlas más humildes de lo que fueron.

Por eso nadie se sorprendió cuando la líder del grupo, la más alta de todas ellas, miró a Leonhardt con gesto desafiante.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?

Annie se detuvo. Quien se dirigió a ella era la esposa de un líder comunista ejecutado en ese mismo campo no muchas semanas atrás. Las mejillas hundidas y su cabeza afeitada le habían quitado su porte, pero no le dieron más sentido común: las heridas de su último castigo ni siquiera habían sanado.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —preguntó la oficial—, el tiempo para las acusaciones ya ha terminado.

—No,  _señora_  —respondió la mujer—, nada de eso.

El rostro de la supervisora se ensombreció, desde sus mejillas de porcelana hasta su peculiar nariz aguileña, como si hubiese ganado más arrugas de las que acumularía el resto de su vida. La mujer, extasiada en arrogancia, le sostuvo la mirada un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que su rival encontrara algo que la llevó a pasarla de largo y buscar entre sus pertenencias.

—¡¿Qué cree que hace?! —cuestionó la mujer, aunque Christa pudo ver en sus ojos algo parecido al pánico. Annie arrancó la manta de su catre.

—¿Creíste que no lo vería? —alzó el objeto frente a sus ojos.

—¿Ver qué...?

—Está rasgada.

Todas guardaron silencio, ninguna se había atrevido a imaginar si quiera la magnitud de la situación. La mujer perdió el color en su rostro al ser descubierta, abrió la boca un par de veces como un pez, pero no fue hasta el quinto intento cuando un pequeño murmullo salió de ella.

No era nada más que un rasguño, pero en un campo de concentración, destruir un  _obsequio_  de tus verdugos era un crimen muy grave.

—Y-Yo no lo hice.

—¿Quién lo hizo entonces?

—¡Había un clavo suelto! —perdió los estribos, deshizo el saludo y, en su desesperación, señaló su cama—. La manta debió atascarse en él durante la noche. ¡No es mi culpa que...! —pero Annie no escuchó, sino que lanzó el trozo de tela sobre su rostro.

—Siete vueltas a todo el campo, sin cenar.

—Eso... ¡Eso es injusto!

—Ocho, entonces.

La mujer abrió sus ojos como platos, tan pálida que parecía una aparición. Miró en todas direcciones con tal de desprenderse del gesto reprobatorio de la supervisora Leonhardt. Buscó en las esquinas del barracón, observó cada detalle en un segundo y su atención oportuna se detuvo sobre la manta de Christa.

—¡Ella! —gritó. Invadió su espacio y tomó entre sus manos la manta de su vecina, alzándola en el aire como un trofeo; ella permaneció inmóvil, sin dejar de temblar—. ¡Esta pequeña perra también rompió su manta! ¡Merece un castigo tan horrible como el mío!

_Perra_. Así fue como la llamó.

—¡¿Por qué es tan especial, de todos modos?! ¡Ni siquiera le han afeitado la cabeza como a nosotras!

Annie no respondió. Los dientes de la mujer crujieron.

—Los soldados nos atormentan día y noche, muchas de nosotras han desaparecido y ella...

—Si sabes lo que te conviene...

—¡Ella es una de ustedes!

Nadie interrumpía a Annie Leonhardt.

Necesitó dos movimientos y ninguna gota de sudor. Annie se giró, deslizó una de sus piernas tras la mujer y la empujó hacia atrás con uno de sus brazos; Christa apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear. La prisionera, que casi le doblaba la altura, cayó como un costal de papas, de espaldas y en una pose aún más humillante que su aspecto. La manta voló por los aires.

—El tiempo para acusaciones terminó hace tres minutos.

La tensión podía cortarse como una barra de mantequilla caliente, pero ninguna hizo el más mínimo intento de intervenir. No hubo protestas. Todas permanecieron firmes, pálidas, observando con el rabillo del ojo el arma en el cinturón de Leonhardt.

—Darás ocho vueltas al campo todas las noches. Si cuestionas mis órdenes otra vez, serán diez.

De nuevo, todas exhalaron al unísono. En aquel momento y con la frente empapada de sudor, Christa se dio cuenta de lo amable que Annie era en realidad: ningún otro alemán podría haber perdonado dos vidas el mismo día.

4:30 am

Sin importar lo horrible que era el cautiverio, había un momento que todas esperaban con gran ilusión: la ducha. La sensación del agua corriendo por su piel, otorgándoles, aunque sea por unos instantes, la dignidad de un ser humano. La libertad.

—A la primera que hable, le romperé la columna —amenazó la supervisora Leonhardt y ninguna de ellas tuvo problemas para creerle.

A diferencia de los judíos —que se lavaban todos juntos cada varias semanas—, a las mujeres arias se les reservaba diariamente una hora y un cuarto de baño en particular, con agua caliente y retretes completamente funcionales. Cada mañana formaban una línea fuera de su barracón, empujándose unas a otras hasta que les era dada la orden de avanzar. Faltaba al menos una hora para que saliera el sol, por lo que recorrieron el camino marcado por los reflectores empotrados sobre el alambrado de púas.

Christa iba al final, como siempre, donde se sentía mucho más pequeña de lo que era, especialmente con ese vestido que la hacía parecer una niña adinerada en una foto familiar. Sus botas se enterraban en el fango, que atravesaba el forro y humedecía sus pies.

Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero el uso de abrigos era un privilegio exclusivo para los soldados, ataviados con gruesas capas negras que los hacían parecer buitres; sólo Annie, tan desprotegida como ellas, cargaba la suya sobre el hombro. Se abrazó a sí misma, contuvo el castañeo de sus dientes y deseó que el próximo atuendo que apareciese junto a su cama incluyera un suéter.

Por suerte, los aseos no estaban  _tan_  alejados de su barraca. Se componían de tres habitaciones: el vestíbulo, donde eran organizadas, el cuarto de letrinas y el de las duchas, todo ataviado con descoloridos azulejos azules.

—Conocen las normas —les recordó Annie cuando llegaron a su destino—: tienen quince minutos para lo que sea que quieran hacer, quien no se presente al momento de oír el silbato será castigada conforme a su crimen. ¿Quedó claro?

En otra época, Christa se habría preguntado el porqué eso era un crimen, pero luego de todas esas semanas, no le quedaban fuerzas para protestar.

El silbato sonó.

Inmediatamente las arias se dividieron en dos grupos: el primero abandonó el vestíbulo y corrió hacia las letrinas y quienes pertenecían al segundo se despojaron de sus ropas ahí mismo. Christa encontró una esquina solitaria en la cual desnudarse, pero ni así pudo controlar el rubor en sus mejillas cuando el vestido resbaló por sus caderas dejando al descubierto unos hombros delgados y un par de piernas cortas; por fortuna, quienes las vigilaban era un pequeño grupo de mujeres SS. En una ocasión fueron recibidas por unos soldados borrachos buscando entretenimiento, pero el comandante del campo se presentó de improvisto y los echó.

Unos días más tarde, su ropa comenzó a desaparecer, siendo sustituida por atuendos aleatorios y, en ocasiones, muy originales. Sin duda el comandante se estaba divirtiendo.

—Dame eso, Renz —Annie se acercó a ella, apoyando su espalda contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Christa, por mera inercia, cubrió su torso desnudo con ambas manos—. Déjate de juegos. Sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que muchas de sus compañeras la observaban con un brillo inconfundible de malicia. Bajó el rostro y entregó a la supervisora toda su ropa: no quería que la volviesen a robar.

—Gracias.

El vapor llenaba el cuarto de forma agradable, pero ella apenas lo notó. Sintió una docena de miradas furiosas clavadas en su espalda. Buscó la misma regadera de siempre, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua tibia recorriera su piel, recordándole su acogedora casita en Múnich, el rostro de los amigos y sus añoradas partidas de ajedrez.

—¿Cómo consiguió que Leonhardt le ayudara? —murmuró una de sus compañeras, audible sobre el chapoteo del agua—. ¿Cómo alguien de su tipo pudo ganarse su favor?

—De la misma forma que se ganó al comandante, eso es seguro.

—Incluso le consigue ropa nueva cada día. Esa perra es demasiado lista.

_Perra_. Resonó en su cabeza nuevamente, y aquella vez permitió a sus lágrimas mezclarse con el agua que caía sobre su rostro. Si algo añoraba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo era que alguien le dedicara palabras amables.

6:00 am

Luego del desayuno, consistente en una insípida taza de café, llegaba la hora de pasar revista: cada día los presos se formaban frente a su respectivo barracón, esperando en silencio la llegada de sus amos. Todos debían presentarse, era su obligación, incluso los cadáveres de quienes habían muerto por la noche estaban ahí, colocados en primera fila.

—¡Bien! ¡Quién no responda ira directo a la horca! —era lo mismo, las mismas amenazas.

Aquella era una mañana particularmente desagradable. Las lluvias les habían obsequiado un suelo húmedo y muchas docenas de muertos más de los que esperaban. Los perros ladraban más fuerte que nunca y los guardias reían, más fuerte que nunca también. Él soldado comenzó su recorrido con el primer rayo del sol, yendo entre su grupo a paso lento: su lista era convenientemente corta, digna de un novato como él, sin un nombre importante, experiencia o algo que decir.

—¡Espero quede claro, señoritas, que no se les dará un trato especial! —mentira—. ¡Tampoco se perdonarán sus errores por ser quienes son! —otra mentira—. ¡Es el precio por traicionar nuestra sangre!

Ese era su trabajo: mentir para proteger su nación. Llevaba un par de días sirviendo en Dachau y había visto más cosas extrañas que en toda su vida: le había sido asignado  _ese_  grupo, el que estaba compuesto por mujeres de sangre tan limpia como la de él. Incluso olían a limpio. Frunció el ceño e intentó imaginarse las razones por las que habían sido llevadas ahí; debía haberlas, el Führer siempre tenía razón.

Sus cabezas fueron afeitadas, pero podía distinguir una pequeña figura dorada en la última línea, oculta tras las demás. Juntas, en otro tiempo, debieron haberse visto hermosas bajo un amanecer como ese.

—¡B 4567! —pero ahora no tenían cabello ni nombre. Esa era la rutina: llamar números y obtener respuesta.

—¡Si, señor!

La observó un momento, era una mujer muy alta de hermosos ojos verdes y rostro duro. Negó con la cabeza; quizá tuviera ascendencia rusa y un nombre como  _Hannah_ ,  _Helga_ u otro similar.

_Seguro era_   _Helga_ , pensó y continuó con la lista.

—¡B 4568!

—¡Si, señor! —esa debió llamarse  _Magda_ , como su hermana. Tenía los mismos ojos que ella.

—¡B 4569!

A esa última la bautizó como  _Anneliese_ , ama de casa en Núremberg que quedó atrapada en un motín judío.

Complacido por su nuevo pasatiempo, regresó su mirada a la lista sólo para que sus facciones se deformaran segundos después. El soldado sin nombre leyó de nuevo, pero mientras más lo hacía, más obligado se sentía a volver a leer. Aquello parecía una broma de sus compañeros para dejarlo en ridículo frente a sus superiores.

Iba a nombrar a esa chica  _Ingrid_  o  _Lisa_. Pero no, ahí no había secuencias de números y letras, mucho menos alguno de esos nombres. Sintió las miradas de las prisioneras puestas sobre él y por un momento deseó regresar a su antiguo trabajo de oficina.

—¿Christa Renz...?

La más pequeña de las figuras, esa que aún conservaba su cabello, fue quien respondió, apenas en un susurro.

—Sí, señor...

Después de ese momento, a sus tres días de haber llegado a Dachau, el soldado sin nombre pidió ser transferido nuevamente. Hubo algo en esa voz que no lo dejó dormir.

7:00 am

Era la rutina. Eso se dijo Christa a sí misma mientras se las arreglaba para llegar a su área de trabajo, abriéndose paso entre una multitud de esqueletos andantes. Sentía como sus miradas desorbitadas se clavaban sobre su cabello, tan rubio que brillaba gallardamente entre aquella masa gris. A leguas veía que les molestaba todo sobre ella: su compostura, su integridad. La acosaban. La odiaban.

Había protocolos en Dachau, rutinas tan silenciosas que ningún recién llegado escucharía de ellas hasta que fuese demasiado tarde; si estabas dentro las debías conocer, habías pasado por ellas y, por lo tanto, te habías deshecho de tu ultimo rastro de humanidad.

Primero, poco después de su llegada, los presos eran obligados a vaciar sus bolsillos, quitarse sus zapatos y desnudarse por completo. Hombres, mujeres y niños desfilaban por el mismo pasillo sin tener nada con que cubrir su desnudez, uno tras otro, hasta llegar a un cuarto de baño rudimentario donde les esperaban los peluqueros especiales de las SS.

Para los más afortunados el proceso era rápido, con máquina, pero el resto debían soportar el uso de tijeras y navajas sin filo. En ocasiones su aspecto terminaba siendo tan ridículo que los soldados les ofrecían a las mujeres un espejo sólo para verlas llorar.

Christa apenas pudo recordar el momento en el que el comandante del campo entró de improvisto a la sala donde un grupo de guardias intentaba arrancar sus ropas. Trató de resistir, pero las manos de esos hombres eran más fuertes que las suyas.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? —la soltaron en cuanto escucharon la voz de su superior, quien fumaba un cigarrillo contra el marco de la puerta—. ¿Se atreverían a dejar a una diosa calva?

El comandante guiñó y Christa recordó haberse abrazado a sí misma, emprendiendo una carrera frenética hacia la salida. Aquella sólo había sido la primera señal, la segunda la alcanzaría pronto.

La mayoría de las veces, luego de ser afeitados, se transportaba a los prisioneros a una sala oscura y estrecha donde, a la vez que les era asignado un nuevo hogar, les era tatuado un nuevo nombre en el antebrazo. No era más que una serie de números que con el tiempo adquirían un desagradable color azul; en ocasiones, si los guardias estaban particularmente aburridos, la piel de los judíos era marcada con palabras obscenas o sacrilegios.

Todo les era arrebatado: sus posesiones, sus seres queridos, sus vidas y su humanidad. Los números se convertían en el único remanente de alguien que lo ha perdido todo...

Pero la idea no agradó a Ymir.

—Nos casaremos cuando todo termine —le dijo al oído, acorralándola contra la pared de aquella habitación de luces parpadeantes; los jadeos del preso cuya piel estaba siendo tatuada en esos momentos llegaron a su oído como una maldición—. ¿Crees que seré capaz de recordar tantos números frente al altar?

Entonces fue atrapada contra el costado del comandante. Víctimas, verdugos, todos observaron el momento en que Ymir la marcó como suya. La llevó hasta su barraca y el resto era historia.

Ymir no seguía protocolos, no cuando se trataba de ella. No cuando la besaba durante una formación, azotando a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarles por más de un segundo; tampoco cuando se infiltraba en su dormitorio por las noches, asaltando su cama cuando creía que el resto de sus compañeras dormían. Su único protocolo era lograr que el resto del mundo la odiara.

Por eso su cabello estaba intacto, por eso no había números en su antebrazo y por eso aún le quedaba un pequeño rastro de dignidad. La miseria propagaba la envidia y ella no conducía a otra cosa que no fuera odio; el odio traía la soledad.

El resto de los internos la evitaban como si fuera un fantasma, una enfermedad o uno de los soldados a los que tanto temían. Ella era el enemigo, un obstáculo que necesitaba ser exterminado.

_La perra del sargento,_ la llamaban los presos.

_La perra de Ymir,_ la llamaban los soldados.

Pero Christa sabía que ninguna de esas afirmaciones era cierta: Ymir no la veía como una  _perra_ , porque incluso los feroces perros policías de las SS recibían una recompensa y afecto luego de una larga jornada de trabajo.

No, ella era algo peor.

Era su juguete.


	4. Rutinas II

**Capítulo III – Rutinas II**

**Diciembre de 1938**

**9:00 am**

Christa gimió de dolor, se llevó el pulgar a los labios y dejó que la aguja con la que trabajaba cayera al suelo. Cerró los ojos. Para muchos, el hecho de que no se hubiese acostumbrado a esa clase de dolor luego de tanto tiempo resultaba inverosímil, pero para ella, pincharse el dedo tantas veces y tan seguido resultaba tan doloroso como un veneno.

—Es la rutina —dijo, sabiendo de antemano que nadie la podía escuchar.

El trabajo libera. Esa era la primicia con la que Dachau, el primer gran campo de concentración creado por el régimen nazi, daba la bienvenida a sus nuevos habitantes. Del amanecer al anochecer, las razas inferiores debían servir a los arios, los súper-humanos a los que el Führer, Adolf Hitler, había prometido el mundo. Era su obligación y aquellos que no cumplían con sus obligaciones... Bueno, tampoco podían darse el lujo de seguir viviendo.

Christa Renz, ciudadana aria arrestada en el transcurso de una revuelta, llevaba varias horas sumergida en dicha faena y, de acuerdo a la cantidad de ropa que aún se encontraba apilada sobre su mesa de trabajo, le quedaban como mínimo otras tres horas más. Suspiró y pensó irremediablemente en el tiempo que estaba desperdiciando.

En Dachau, repartir los deberes era un proceso completamente aleatorio, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. Los denigrantes estaban destinados a los intelectuales —políticos, doctores, científicos, cualquiera cuya voluntad necesitase ser quebrada— mientras que el trato a los enfermos y otros trabajos de igual importancia quedaban en manos de incompetentes que en pocas ocasiones sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

Solo las arias, siempre afortunadas en un lecho de miseria, tenían otra historia que contar.

Eran mujeres y, de acuerdo a la espléndida filosofía del Tercer Reich, sus vidas debían estar dedicadas a su matrimonio, a la procreación y a la educación de sus hijos como futuros soldados del régimen. ¿Por qué se las agobiaría con trabajos manuales que no eran capaces ni dignas de realizar? ¿Y si perdían su belleza? No, una nórdica —sin importar su lealtad— debía permanecer bella para siempre. Por ello, en lugar de torturas, se les reservaban tareas simples como la costura o, en el caso específico de Christa, el bordado de insignias en los uniformes de los soldados. Una y otra vez, sin más herramientas que una mesa y una aguja.

Ella ni siquiera sabía coser.

Se resignó, tomó la aguja del suelo y reanudó su paseo a través de la tela negra del abrigo entre sus manos. Lo colocó en su regazo y comenzó, de un lado a otro, una y otra vez, sin saber del todo el significado de los emblemas que adhería.

Había tratado de evitar  _esa_  prenda desde el inicio, desde que la descubrió abandonada sobre su silla acompañada de una nota en blanco, pero no pudo contener más su propia curiosidad. Ese no era el abrigo de cualquier oficial nazi, pertenecía al comandante del campo de concentración.

—Ymir...

Se detuvo. Podía escuchar el ladrido de los perros en la distancia, pero en su cabeza no existía nada más que el abrigo. Lo extendió frente a su rostro con manos temblorosas y trató de imaginar a su dueño frente a ella, mirándola, y agradeció en silencio que no había nadie en ese cubículo para notar el movimiento nervioso de sus labios.

Los soldados tenían órdenes claras: deshacerse de los holgazanes que necesitasen ser alimentados. Si no se ganaban la vida sólo eran eso, una boca más. No era de extrañar que los guardias dispararan a un preso por romper una roca en un ángulo incorrecto o azotaran a un enfermo por desfallecer en plena labor. Debían pagar. Agradecer la amabilidad de sus captores.

Y, como era de esperarse, los castigos para ellas eras más... Tolerables.

Eran frecuentes, pero no iban más allá de perderse el almuerzo o pasar horas de rodillas bajo el sol abrazador. Pero había otro, uno más común, uno al que Christa temía más que nada en el mundo: satisfacerlos. Satisfacer la necesidad de un soldado.

Algunas de sus compañeras habían encontrado en el otrora castigo una nueva forma de vida, favores a cambio de otra clase de favores, pero el resto, las que aún conservaban cierto grado de cordura, debían soportarlo y callar, curar por sí mismas las heridas entre sus muslos y jurar a sus amos que la próxima vez harían un trabajo mejor. A veces esos acontecimientos ocurrían en su barraca, a la vista de todas.

Christa entornó los ojos y acarició casi por instinto la cicatriz en su labio inferior; los dedos que sostenían la prenda se cerraron sobre ella como garras, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron. Los gritos de sus compañeras taladraban sus recuerdos.

_No,_  pensó, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar. No lo haría.  _Nunca se los permitiría_.

Y sabía que era verdad. Ella era diferente al resto. Ningún miembro de la Schutzstaffel se atrevía a tocarla. Ninguno. Habían aprendido de mala manera que hacerlo traía terribles consecuencias.

Todo ocurrió durante su tercer día, cuando un guardia de bajo rango la acorraló contra el muro de las cocinas mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio después de cenar. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y sus manos se movían con ebria torpeza sobre sus hombros.

—La perra de Ymir —le dijo él entre risas, estableciendo lo que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en su nuevo mote. El soldado recorrió la curvatura de sus pechos con sus dedos, la grasa de su piel se impregnó en su ropa— _._  Te trata como a una diosa, ¿qué otra cosa eres sino su perra?

Estaba aterrada. Recordó el sabor de la bilis llenando su garganta mientras esas manos grotescas se escabullían bajo su ropa, acariciando su abdomen con dedos tan rugosos como la piel de un lagarto.

—Ahora eres mía, chiquilla —le sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus dientes amarillentos le dieron a su rostro un brillo maníaco y perverso—. No importa lo que diga el comandante, estas a mi merced —escuchó vagamente el tintineo de la hebilla de su cinturón—, y te aprovecharé al máximo.

Protestó, golpeó su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final no necesitó luchar.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —murmuró una voz en la oscuridad, una que paralizó los movimientos del hombre—. ¿Robar  _mi_  propiedad?

Entonces, en un suspiro, el calor ajeno se apartó de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos cerrados por el miedo y lo encontró de rodillas, con los dedos torcidos en ángulos inhumanos y una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Jadeó, pero el sonido pareció molestar a la fuerza que lo sostenía.

—Comandante...

—'No importa lo que diga el comandante' —imitó con esa ambigüedad tan característica que casi sonaba femenina. Ymir dobló el brazo del soldado tras su espalda y Christa pudo escuchar perfectamente el crujido de su hombro al dislocarse—. Creo que tú y yo tendremos una agradable conversación.

—¡No! ¡Puedo explicar...!

Y ahí fue cuando Christa, quien se deslizó contra la pared hasta alcanzar el suelo, desvió la mirada. Nadie tocaba a la  _perra del comandante_. Nadie. El soldado sería encontrado a la mañana siguiente, muerto, víctima de un disparo ocasionado por su propia arma. Se le catalogó como suicidio.

Recordó como Ymir lanzó el arma a sus pies, se acercó a ella y, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, le ofreció una de sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—¿Me temes?

Sólo recordar su voz le produjo escalofríos.

Deslizó sus dedos de sus labios hasta su cuello. Conocía el dolor de su tacto, de sus mordidas, de sus castigos. Ymir tenía un método de tortura reservado exclusivamente para ella, brillante, macabro y sutil, uno que superaba al sexo en todas sus formas: comida extra, jabón, perfume, un cambio de ropa nuevo para cada día. La falta de un número era la punta del iceberg en un mar de privilegios que ningún preso gozó antes que ella.

Se podían creer muchas cosas: que era un capricho, una burla o su particular manera de mantener feliz a su amante favorita. Muchas de sus compañeras tenían vidas de ese estilo. Pero no, la realidad era mucho más compleja que eso. Cada uno de esos privilegios la alejaba del resto, la hacía ganarse el odio de los demás y, por consiguiente, la dejaba sola.

Ymir la asustaba, le aterraba abrir los ojos por las noches para encontrarle a su lado, observándola fijamente, pero el silencio de la soledad le aterraba aún más. No hablaba con nadie, no pedía ayuda de nadie. No confiaba en nadie.

Todos estaban en su contra.

La aguja volvió a caer y una lágrima furtiva humedeció la prenda que observaba detenidamente. La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó contra sí, lo más fuerte que pudo, impregnándole su llanto mientras se embriagaba con su aroma. En su mente, Ymir se reía de ella una y otra vez. La llamaba ingenua. La atrapaba entre sus brazos hasta hacerla gritar. Christa lloró, pero le pareció que aquella tristeza estaba mal dirigida.

En el fondo, no le dolía el desdén de sus compañeros, le dolía la crueldad de Ymir.

12:00 pm

Para los prisioneros, sometidos a horas y horas de trabajos forzados, el mediodía era la sagrada hora del almuerzo, pero para alguien que no hablaba ni confiaba en nadie, ese momento sólo equivalía a más soledad.

Christa, de hecho, estaba sola, confinada a un rincón apartado del gran espacio terroso al que los soldados llamaban jocosamente  _comedor_. Había devorado con destreza el tazón de sopa negra que le correspondía y del vaso de agua no quedaba nada ya, pero se sentía demasiado mareada como para comer el trozo de pan duro que aún guardaba en su regazo. Todo, como era de esperarse, tenía un sabor asqueroso. Los soldados cumplían con sus rondas, los prisioneros se amontonaban para hacer trueques y ella observaba en silencio un trozo de pan.

—Debe de tener comida de sobra —murmuró alguien; una garganta distinta emitió un bufido de aprobación.

Suspiró y se permitió entrar de lleno al vacío. ¿Cómo era su vida antes de llegar a Dachau? ¿Tenía una? La respuesta era sí. Tenía una vida, amigos y un hogar al cual volver. Recordó una casita del tamaño de un almacén pequeño en la que solía pasar largas noches jugando ajedrez consigo misma; dibujó los rostros de sus amigos en su cabeza, desde el ultimo, claro como una fotografía, hasta el primero, tan irreal como su propia identidad.

—Christa. Me llamo Christa.

Los extrañaba. Ahora, en plena adolescencia, el recuerdo le parecía bochornoso, pero cuando todos eran más pequeños solían llamar a su grupo la  _Legión de Reconocimiento_. Eso era lo que siempre hacían: explorar, buscar lugares apartados para jugar y, conforme fueron creciendo, conversar de cualquier cosa sin que los soldados los molestaran. Metiéndose en problemas, pero siempre juntos. La familia que nunca tuvo.

Fue ahí, con una sonrisa frágil sobre el rostro, cuando Christa tomó el trozo de pan y, ante los ojos de cientos de personas hambrientas, lo hizo pedazos; cortó un gran trozo por su glotona amiga Sasha, la hija del carnicero, que amaba las patatas, la carne y el pan. La vio por última vez luego del toque de queda, cuando estalló el primer cristal y se separaron para buscar refugio.

Tomó otro más pequeño para Connie, que era casi tan bajito como ella y que inventaba toda clase de tonterías para hacerlos reír. A él lo vio la mañana misma del desastre, en el callejón, cuando les mostraba a todos la caña de pescar que su madre le había regalado.

Extrajo un poco de relleno más suave para el sabio Armin, el nieto del dueño de la librería —el mismo para el que ella trabajaba de vez en cuando— que solía contarles maravillosas historias sobre el mundo. Él se enfermó unos días antes del incidente y aún seguía en cama cuando éste ocurrió. Rezó en silencio para que nada le hubiese pasado.

Reservó un trozo ligeramente quemado para Eren, hijo del doctor Jaeger y el más grande buscapleitos del vecindario. Él había discutido con su madre aquel mismo día, pero nunca se tomó el tiempo para explicarles el porqué.

Para Mikasa dejó el trozo más duro de todos; ella podría con él. Era la hermana adoptiva de Eren y la persona más fuerte que conoció en libertad, siempre sacando a su hermanastro de problemas. El último día estuvo más callada de lo usual, mirando a la nada y, cada cierto tiempo, a Eren.

A Jean no le gustaba mucho el pan, pero de todos modos le dejó una parte. Su padre era un exitoso sargento de las SS que había sido transferido a Berlín y su sueño más arrogante era parecerse a él, pero Christa notó lo mucho que había cambiado durante aquella tarde, para consigo mismo y para los demás.

Todo gracias a Marco.

Su mano se detuvo. Recordó la cuenca vacía en el cadáver de Marco. Lamentó no haberse tomado el tiempo para decirles a todos lo mucho que significaban para ella, cuanto disfrutaba su tiempo juntos. Abrazarlos. Decirles toda su verdad.

Entonces una sombra la cubrió por completo, el tiempo necesario para dejar caer un trozo diminuto de papel frente a ella y continuar su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. Era un soldado con el uniforme negro de las SS. Christa, aún en su propio mundo, se inclinó hacia adelante y leyó.

_Si pudiera, te haría compañía_.

Miró como aquel hombre tan alto, mucho más que todos los demás, se mezcló entre la multitud, flanqueado por dos de sus compañeros —un hombre y una mujer— que le dirigieron una mirada cómplice antes de seguirle. Christa sonrió, tomó el mensaje entre sus manos y, sin poder contenerse, detonó en un mar de llanto apenas comprendió el significado oculto entre aquellas palabras, el mismo que nadie a su alrededor veía.

Tomó el resto del pan y, con su corazón envuelto en una calidez que tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir, arrancó de él otros tres trozos.

Para Reiner Braun, el soldado rubio que salvó su vida, reservó un poco de corteza, tan fuerte como él.

Dejó un trozo particularmente duro para Annie Leonhardt, la mujer más fuerte que había conocido en cautiverio y la única supervisora que perdonaba más de un descuido a la vez.

Y, por último, dejó el trozo más grande y apetitoso para Bertolt Hoover, quien le demostró que no todos los alemanes eran malos.

11:00 pm

Era de noche. La hora de dormir había llegado hace mucho tiempo, pero Christa, envuelta de pies a cabeza en su manta, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, luego otra, descubrió su rostro para observar la oscuridad y volvió a esconderlo casi de inmediato. Aún escuchaba el suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra el techo de la barraca, el caminar de los soldados que cubrían sus rondas y las risas de los que, a diferencia de ellos, habían decidido irse de juerga. Todo al resguardo de la oscuridad y del brillo eventual de los reflectores.

Pese a todo, el ambiente por sí mismo estaba impregnado de una tranquilidad sobrenatural.

Christa se hizo ovillo. Podía escuchar incluso la respiración acompasada de sus compañeras agotadas tras una jornada particularmente dura y lamentó no poder acompañarlas, quería roncar como el motor de un automóvil, calmar un poco el resfriado que con toda seguridad había pescado aquel día.

Tenía frío, pero la fiebre le producía pequeñas oleadas de calor. Descubrió parte de su rostro y dejó a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad; requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no se clavaran en el vestido floral a los pies de su cama, junto a sus botas. Su ropa era la única que era reemplazada a diario. Cada mañana despertaba para encontrar un conjunto completamente diferente al del día anterior: a veces eran vestidos, otras veces era ropa casual y, para su conveniencia, bastante cómoda. En una ocasión fue un uniforme militar, de esos que usan las supervisoras del campo, y fue el único momento en que sus compañeras le tuvieron consideración y le facilitaron otras prendas.

Algunas veces, la misma persona que hacía el cambio la despertaba en la madrugada, pero habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que algo así ocurrió. De hecho, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle.

¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

Suspiró. No, seguro que ese era alguna clase de tortura. Cerró sus ojos y recordó vagamente el roce de sus manos sobre su vientre plano, sobre sus hombros y a través del interior de sus muslos; se mordió el labio y, con un suave rubor sobre sus pómulos, trazó el recorrido con sus propios dedos.

—Ymir —le llamó en un murmullo, cavernoso luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar.

Su piel estaba helada, el nudo en su garganta crecía con cada segundo y sus pequeños sollozos secos fueron opacados por el ronquido incesante de sus compañeras. Cubrió sus labios con la palma de su mano. No quería llorar, no por un motivo tan absurdo.

¿Por qué, si quiera, le necesitaba tanto?

Cerró sus puños entorno a la manta. Ymir lo provocó todo, la había alejado de todos para abandonarla también.

El comandante era cruel, sí, pero también era una persona sumamente educada. No se montaba sobre ella ni arrancaba su ropa como lo harían los demás, ni siquiera se quitaba la suya. Sus encuentros eran discretos, platónicos casi; tomaba su mano, besaba sus nudillos y le preguntaba entre susurros cómo había estado su día. También la poseía con sus dedos, pero había más placer que dolor.

—Ymir —pronunció una vez más, obteniendo en respuesta un crujido.

La luz de los reflectores se escabullía a través de las ventanas altas de las barracas, dándole una breve oportunidad para mirar a su alrededor. La hacia sangrar, le asustaba, pero...

Su silueta se materializó frente a ella.

No le había escuchado, ni a sus botas, ni a su respiración; le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que el escándalo de los guardias holgazanes había cesado por completo. Vio su sombra dejando una pila de ropas nuevas a los pies de su cama, sobre el vestido que discretamente le había dejado la noche anterior, se acercó y se acuclilló a su lado.

No había dudas. La manta se deslizó hasta descubrirla por completo, dejándola a merced de un par de manos enguantadas que no se atrevieron, del todo, a tocarla aún. Christa no dijo nada. Todas sus compañeras dormían y sería injusto despertarlas luego de un día pesado. Estiró su mano y suplicó sin palabras al comandante que la ayudara a callar.

Entonces la besó.

No le veía bien, pero sintió como sonreía contra sus labios, atrayéndola, profundizando el beso, y Christa se sorprendió a sí misma deseando un poco más.

—¿Me extrañabas? —preguntó Ymir en un ronroneo sensual, palpando su cintura debajo de sus ropas.

Su lengua se infiltró entre sus labios, jugando con la suya y distrayéndola lo suficiente para que no notara como sus propias manos se enredaban salvajemente en su cabello castaño. La atrajo hacía sí. No quería admitir lo mucho que anhelaba sus besos, mucho menos que necesitaba ese contacto tan brusco para conservar lo último que le quedaba de humanidad. Para sentirse viva.

Ymir no la hería, no pensaba en su propio placer, pero la atrapaba hasta tenerla girando a su alrededor, como el títere que necesita del titiritero para moverse. Esa era su tortura, macabra, brillante y sutil.

Se subió sobre ella y el catre crujió levemente a merced de su peso. Traía su uniforme puesto, desde su gorra hasta cada una de sus medallas, incluyendo la condecoración nueva que ella bordó en su abrigo esa misma tarde. Al menos eso sentía, pues el brillo depredador de sus ojos era lo único visible en la oscuridad. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus pechos.

Christa gimió.

—Oh —Ymir se relamió—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

No le dio tiempo a responder, nunca lo hacía. Apretó sus senos tentativamente mientras una de sus rodillas se posicionó entre sus piernas, presionando su punto más sensible. Algo dentro de ella se agitó e invocó esa sensación tan intensa a la que aún temía dar un nombre. Gimió un poco más fuerte y, con la frente de Ymir pegada a la suya, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Qué tanta cordura había perdido?

Sus manos, por instinto, trataron de apartar al soldado, pero su movimiento fue tan titubeante que ni ella misma se lo creyó; su ropa de dormir llegó a parecer demasiado gruesa y húmeda para su gusto. Al final, terminó aferrándose a la tela de su uniforme perfectamente planchado, cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía como su rodilla se movía en círculos lentos.

—Trata de no gritar, ¿quieres? —le dijo, colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios—. ¿Qué dirían tus compañeras si te vieran en la cama con el enemigo?

No protestó. Sintió como las manos de éste levantaban poco a poco su camisa para dormir hasta dejar al descubierto su torso desnudo, adornado aún por pequeñas marcas de mordidas amarillas y púrpuras. Un roce más potente la hizo arquearse y la sumergió en un mundo donde sólo escuchaba sus propios jadeos y el tintineo de las medallas sobre el pecho del comandante.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse así?

Cubrió su boca. Las manos del oficial se deslizaron a través de su piel descubierta, apretando bruscamente algunas áreas, masajeando otras. Christa sintió su respiración en su oído, casi tan rápida como la suya; el ritmo de aquel roce se intensificaba a cada segundo, fuerte, brusco. Su mente dejó de funcionar. Perdió el control sobre sí misma.

Entonces, en una reacción desencadenada por una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja, una sensación paralizante invadió todo su cuerpo. Las manos del soldado se aferraron a su cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y haciendo que el contacto fuera más intenso. El dolor en su oído sirvió para prolongar la sensación y brindarle otras parecidas, sólo que más pequeñas. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

¿Realmente era tan tonta?

El éxtasis duró varios segundos. Todo lo que había entre sus piernas palpitaba con deseo. Ymir, con toda su ropa puesta, descansó su peso sobre el de ella con el cuidado suficiente para no lastimarla, acomodó su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y respiró hondo. Ninguna de sus compañeras de barraca parecía haberse percatado del incidente.

—No eres tan inocente como todo el mundo cree —dijo Ymir, incorporándose sobre su codo para mirarle.

Ymir la giró hasta que su espalda estuvo pegada a su pecho, la atrajo a sí y abrazó su cintura. Dentro de ese mar de sensaciones, y con un bochornoso hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios, Christa trató de arreglar su ropa de dormir, pero la mano izquierda del militar fue lo suficientemente rápida para detenerla.

—No hemos terminado —giró su rostro y la besó—, sólo dejaré que descanses un poco.

Asintió y, un poco incomoda, regresó su vista a la oscuridad. Su torso estaba descubierto pero, pese al clima, no tenía nada de frío; el cuerpo del comandante se encargó de ofrecerle calor. Escuchó el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el techo y lamentó lo abrumador que sería cuando ese calor se desvaneciera y la dejara sola otra vez.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que Ymir estuviese con ella todo el tiempo.

El comandante emitió una leve carcajada con esa voz tan ambigua suya y la abrazó un poco más fuerte, acercando sus labios a su oído.

—¿Quién lo diría?, la diosa puede sonreír.

Y era cierto. En la oscuridad, Christa sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, con la misma sonrisa con la que recordaba la ciudad de Múnich, a sus amigos y las tardes en las que se reunían a jugar ajedrez. Llevó una de sus manos a la de Ymir y la sujetó con fuerza.

Quizá se había vuelto loca, pero en el próximo almuerzo guardaría un trozo de pan para Ymir.

1:35 am

Ymir se paralizó. Miró hacía atrás para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden antes de cerrar, de una vez por todas, la única salida de la barraca. Escuchó atentamente la respiración de 34 arias distintas, distinguiendo con facilidad la de aquella que le interesaba, la que le había llevado hasta ahí. Sonrió y, no sin cierta nostalgia, hizo un gesto a modo de reverencia.

—Hasta luego —murmuró—, Christa.

Y el hangar quedó en penumbras. Ymir, cuyo uniforme sólo presentaba un par de arrugas nuevas, permaneció en su sitio un momento, perdió el color de su rostro y, para su propia sorpresa, golpeó su frente contra la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasándome?

Quería reír, alzar los brazos hacia el cielo y reír más fuerte. Sintió como las astillas sueltas arañaban la punta de su nariz, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo. Imaginó lo que pensarían sus hombres si le viesen así, sucumbiendo ante una reclusa, desobedeciendo orden tras orden para estar con ella. Acarició su sien, se dio la vuelta y permitió que su espalda descansara sobre la madera.

—Sé que estás ahí, Bertolt.

Y tenía razón. Bertolt Hoover, con su uniforme tan impecable como el suyo, salió de las sombras, mirándole como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de enfrentar a su padre. El comandante sonrió.

—¿Venías a espiar a las chicas o a sermonearme como Annie?

—Ni una cosa ni la otra, señor —dijo su subordinado. Tenía la espalda recta, estaba tenso y por su mejilla bajaban un par de gotas de sudor; frunció ligeramente el ceño—, pero creo que debería reconsiderar sus acciones.

—¿Mis acciones? —Bertolt, el hombre más alto de sus tropas, entornó sus ojos. Ymir notó que estaba nervioso y, aún más importante, que guardaba algo en el bolsillo delantero de su uniforme.

—La chica está colapsando —dijo—. El resto la matará tarde o temprano.

—Christa estará a salvo mientras yo esté aquí.

—A eso me refiero.

Se paralizó. La atmósfera se tornó repentinamente más sería. Uno de los reflectores les iluminó por un par de segundos antes de abandonarlos al cuidado de la luna. Ymir se enderezó, sacudió su abrigo y se convirtió poco a poco en el militar que ameritaba su uniforme.

—Hay personas que comienzan a dudar de su lealtad.

—¿Mi lealtad? —cuestionó—. ¿Por acostarme con una prisionera? Si eso nos volviera traidores, la mitad del batallón sería desterrado.

—No hablo de los soldados —entonces le entregó el sobre que guardaba en su bolsillo. Ymir la tomó—. Llegó hace unas horas.

—Es de  _él_.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Era como si el destino conspirase con la tensión, no había patrullas ni ladridos; los soldados escandalosos a los que había ahuyentado al inicio de la noche no se atrevieron a volver. Estaba a solas con el soldado gigante al que todos llamaban casualmente  _Titán Colosal_. Revisó el sobre y encontró en su reverso el remitente que esperaba.

—Que haya llegado a esta hora no es una buena señal —bufó Ymir—. Creí que tardaría un par de meses en notarlo.

—Le ha dado demasiada importancia a la chica, los rumores debieron llegarle —comenzó a caminar y Bertolt, como era de esperarse, le siguió de cerca—. ¿Qué pretende hacer?

—Fingir demencia —respondió.

—No funcionará.

—Ganar tiempo, ocultarla.

—La encontrará —corrigió el titán—. Descubrirá sus planes.

Ymir se detuvo en seco. Suspiró y miró al hombre sobre su hombro; él le miraba fijamente.

—¿Esto es por lo de Marcel, Bert?

Sintió al hombre tensarse, más no respondió. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Cerró sus ojos y recordó el rostro de Christa bajo su cuerpo, sintió al revólver, su arma favorita entre su arsenal, ganar peso en su cintura y, sin darse cuenta, deslizó su pulgar sobre el mango.

—No —respondió al fin, y el comandante supo con certeza que decía la verdad—. Conozco mis deberes, y entre ellos no está ser un soplón.

—¿Ni aunque yo haya matado a tu amigo?

Y no obtuvo más respuestas. Guardó la carta sin abrir en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se retiró a su dormitorio sin decir buenas noches. Vio a Bertolt por el rabillo del ojo, mirando al suelo y, de vez en cuando, a la barraca. Un sentimiento de culpa llenó su pecho, pero sólo le bastaron un par de segundos para hacerlo desaparecer. Ya se disculparía más tarde, en ese momento tenía mucho en que pensar.

Las cosas comenzarían a complicarse.


	5. Decisiones

****Capítulo IV – Decisiones** **

Un hombre de voz gruesa carraspeó a sus espaldas y ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se inmutó.

No se sobresaltó, como tenía por costumbre, sino que mantuvo la mirada fija en el alambre de púas que coronaba la cerca metálica varios metros por encima de su cabeza, ahí donde un trozo de tela blanca ondeaba con la suave brisa del atardecer.

—¿Estás bien?

Christa no respondió; a esa distancia, las gotas de sangre seca en el tejido eran casi imperceptibles, pero aún le permitían imaginar el temor en el rostro del judío cuyas ropas se habían atascado en la escalada, frustrando su escape.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?

El teniente Reiner Braun, delatado por unos pasos tan pesados que se hundían en la tierra, estuvo a su lado en un instante, su hombro a medio metro del suyo y su barbilla a un metro completo por encima de su cabeza. Suspiró y el sonido no pasó desapercibido por ella.

—¿Segura que quieres saber? —asintió. Cerca de ellos, otros presos habían descubierto el encanto de una puesta de sol.

Si, inclusive el ocio podía existir en lugares como Dachau, sólo que bajo circunstancias muy específicas: aquel era un día especial, quizá uno de los más importantes del año, de modo que la mitad del personal estaba fuera de servicio y la otra mitad actuaba como si lo estuviera, ebrios e incoherentes. Sólo unos pocos oficiales, como Reiner, habían decidido quedarse a cumplir con su deber.

Si lo hacía por obligación o por gusto, Christa no tenía idea.

—Fue hace unos seis meses, cuando acababan de transferirme aquí —le contó el teniente Braun—. Lo recuerdo porque el chico era un recién llegado, ya sabes, uno de esos que se resisten e intentan golpearte en cualquier oportunidad. Pudo haber sido un magnífico kapo de habérselo propuesto.

Un kapo era un prisionero que torturaba a otros prisioneros. Christa frunció el ceño ante la idea.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Murió —respondió Braun, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Se quedó sin fuerzas luego de cruzar la zanja, cuando llegó al final, los francotiradores lo estaban esperando.

—Debió haber sido horrible.

—Para él lo fue.

Y ese trozo de tela era su único vestigio.

A veces, ese tipo de situaciones le seguían pareciendo imposibles, pero no tardaba en recordar que su propia suerte había dado un giro similar. El fulgor de las sinagogas todavía invadía sus pesadillas, brillante como el atardecer, a la par de unas voces que coreaban al unísono la misma frase: muerte a los judíos.

_Está en el pasado_ , se dijo a sí misma cuándo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tan fuerte que tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para detener los espasmos. Su ropa —consistente en una camisa un par de tallas más grande de lo necesario y una falda— era nueva, pero sus botas conservaban parte del daño ocasionado en la persecución, excepto por aquel que logró coser toscamente con hilo sustraído de su área de trabajo.

Las heridas habían sanado, pero los recuerdos eran mucho más difíciles de reparar.

Una de las manos del teniente se posó sobre su hombro y ella no pudo resistir el impulso de sacudirla lejos de sí. Él la miró ofendido.

—Eso es una insubordinación —dijo, aunque parecía más divertido que molesto—. Si yo fuera tú, cuidaría mis modales.

—¿Vas a matarme también?

La pregunta salió de sus labios por sí sola, rápida e indetenible. Reiner alzó una ceja rubia bajo la gorra militar.

—Yo no maté a ese chico —se defendió, alzando sus manos a modo de defensa—, además, no podría hacerte daño. Eres intocable, ¿recuerdas?

Y tenía razón. Algunos guardias aún la observaban atentamente, como si estuviesen esperando el momento oportuno para atacar; el resto de los presos parecía hacer lo mismo, pero era como si una fuerza invisible los detuviera en su sitio.

Y, si su intuición estaba en lo cierto, esa fuerza tenía un nombre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al teniente—. ¿Por qué no me lastiman? ¿Por qué son tan considerados conmigo?

—Eres aria —respondió en automático—, eso es importante para todos los que estamos aquí.

—Te equivocas —negó y lo vio entornar los ojos—. Hay más alemanas de sangre pura y a ninguna la tratan como a mí.

—Oye...

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo yo?

A lo lejos, un cuervo graznó.

—Porqué el comandante lo ordena.

Su intuición nunca erraba.

El sol se ocultó, dando al cielo un matiz púrpura que amenazaba con convertirse demasiado pronto en azul. Los pocos presos, guiados por un sexto sentido —o quizá por el hambre—, se encaminaron al comedor, dejándola a solas con el teniente.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —cuestionó—. ¿Siempre hace eso?

—Acostumbra tener sus favoritas, pero nunca a tal extremo —confesó él, apenado—. En fin, podrás preguntárselo tu misma, quiere que te presentes en su oficina inmediatamente, antes del anochecer —su corazón se detuvo—; no te queda mucho tiempo.

Esas palabras la pusieron más nerviosa de lo que deberían.

Cuando veía al comandante, siempre terminaba en la misma situación: atrapada bajo su cuerpo, con las manos apresadas de modo que cualquier intento de resistencia resultase inútil, jadeando hasta quedar exhausta o hasta que la noche llegaba a su fin.

—¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si me rehúso a ir —respondió—, si lo dejo esperando.

Reiner suspiró.

—No lo sé.

Ella sí: iría a buscarla. Eso ocurrió la primera vez, cuando la hizo conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra  _éxtasis_. Sobre su cabeza, el cielo había alcanzado un brillante color azul mar.

—Puedo escoltarte, si así lo deseas —el teniente sonrió, no sarcásticamente, sino con verdadera amabilidad. Sus puños se cerraron sobre los pliegues de su camisa—. Sé que Ymir puede ser un poco intimidante en ocasiones, pero si estoy contigo no puede ser  _tan_  malo.

—¿También te ordenó ser bueno conmigo?

La duda se formó en el semblante de Braun, pero no pasó ni un instante antes de que una máscara de seguridad se posara sobre ella. Su expresión le produjo todas esas emociones que, desde el nacimiento de Christa, no había experimentado: desilusión, repugnancia e ira.

—Lo hizo —dijo orgulloso—, pero lo sería aunque no lo hubiese hecho. Esa es mi decisión.

Observó a su alrededor e inmediatamente regresó su atención al hombre que esperaba con ansias su respuesta. Alzó el rostro, buscando esos orbes azules que se alzaban un metro por encima de ella. Los de él.

—Igual que todo esto.

Y sin decir más, se fue, dejando al teniente con la noche, la cerca y el trozo de tela que ondeaba como el estandarte de un mártir. El símbolo de sus decisiones. Tal como esperaba, él no se atrevió a seguirla.

Christa se abrió paso entre barracones, trazando en su cabeza la ruta más corta para llegar al cuartel de las SS que, para esa hora, debía estar vacío; sobre su cabeza, la luna y los reflectores le ofrecían una fuente ocasional de luz. No era su intención ser tan dura con Reiner —no estaría viva de no ser por él—, pero había una verdad implícita en sus palabras que no podía soportar: la había salvado por el simple hecho de ser  _ella_. No por Alemania, no por ser aria y, ciertamente, no por amabilidad.

Lo preguntaba cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada día, e imaginó que muchos a su alrededor se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿qué tenía de especial? ¿Por qué el comandante parecía tan interesado en ella?

Su otro  _yo_ , dormido en su pecho, parecía conocer la respuesta.

Esa noche ocurrió mucho después de memorizar su rutina, pero el campo le seguía siendo tan extraño como los abismos del océano. Su único consuelo era la columna de humo negro que se alzaba siempre en el mismo sitio, como la aguja de una brújula que siempre apunta hacia el norte.

Acarició un mechón de su cabello, lo enredó en su dedo índice y bajó de forma abrupta el ritmo de su andar. El ambiente, de una forma u otra, olía a fiesta, ya sea por el hedor a patatas rancias que provenía de las cocinas o por los guardias que discutían a gritos; pensó en detenerse y comer, pero sabía que terminaría devolviendo cualquier alimento que cayera en su estómago.

¡Cómo extrañaba el sabor de la libertad! Los riquísimos filetes de la carnicería  _Dauper_ , el apetitoso pan de la panadería  _Bodt_  y las verduras frescas que conseguía en el mercado; especialmente las patatas que ella y Sasha compartían a veces. De estar en Múnich en esos momentos se encontraría celebrando la cena de navidad con sus amigos.

Pero para los nazis no existía la navidad, sólo la fiesta del solsticio.

Sumergida en los recuerdos, caminó un poco más, hasta que las barracas se apartaron y el campo abierto se abrió ante ella. Esa pudo haber sido la primera vez que el padre de Marco, rabino comprometido con su fe, le permitiera a su hijo acompañarlos en la celebración. Christa había estado tan emocionada que trabajó horas extras para reunir el dinero suficiente para organizar un pequeño banquete.

¿Dónde estaría ese dinero? ¿Estaría aún en poder del niño al que se lo dio o en las manos de algún soldado?

_No pienses_ , se dijo. Muchas personas morían a causa de los recuerdos, y si ella se dejaba dominar por ellos, lo haría también.  _Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer._

Su libertad por la de ese niño, esa había sido  _su_  decisión.

La explanada de formaciones, como muchos otros lugares, estaba vacía, la recorrió a trote y llegó al umbral de la recepción sin contratiempos. Dentro, como esperaba, no había nadie, salvo dos hombres uniformados que trabajaban en sus respectivos escritorios, auxiliados por un par de lámparas que mantenían sus rasgos menos notorios en las sombras y dos viejas máquinas de escribir.

—Felices fiestas —dijo en voz alta, pero ninguno de esos hombres se tomó la molestia de felicitarla de vuelta o, al menos, levantar el rostro. Ella se mordió el labio—. Si, lo imaginé.

Era extraño encontrar tanta tranquilidad en un lugar donde, normalmente, los soldados iban de un lado a otro. No veía ni un adorno, pero había un aire de fiesta en los archiveros medio abiertos y las oficinas ordenadas a prisa; los pasillos estaban oscuros y lo único que podía escuchar era el tecleo constante de los trabajadores.

Subió el tramo de escaleras que llevaba a la segunda planta y el crujir bajo sus botas le recordó a la escalera principal de una mansión en Berlín, cuyo trigésimo escalón siempre hacía ruido cada vez que trataba de escabullirse al desván con un trozo de queso oculto bajo su vestido; se le hizo agua la boca.

—Comienzo a pensar como Sasha —dijo en voz alta, y el recuerdo de su vieja amiga la hizo sonreír.

Echó a andar a través del corredor de las fotografías, donde los ojillos negros de Hitler la siguieron desde varios ángulos distintos. Se detuvo frente a uno de los retratos e intentó encontrar en él la chispa de la que todos los nazis presumían, algo de poder y de gloria: no encontró nada, sólo a otro hombre común, uno como su padre.

Cuando llegó a la puerta con la talla de la esvástica, su corazón ya latía a la velocidad de la luz. No había sonido en la segunda planta, salvo el que provenía de aquella oficina: tenue, al punto que necesitó pegar su oído a la madera para escuchar. Era música, una de esas composiciones instrumentales con piano y saxofón que siempre le habían recordado a su media hermana Freida cuando la invitaba a leer en su estudio. Una de esas cosas que, bajo el peso del Reich, casi se había esfumado.

—Adelante —invitó el comandante desde adentro, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos—. Si, te escucho respirar. Ahora, entra.

Suspiró. Los dedos que se disponían a golpear la puerta se cerraron entorno al pomo, más pequeños y frágiles de lo que le hubiese gustado, girándolo con un chirrido.

—Con su permiso.

El jazz le dio la bienvenida. Dentro estaba tan oscuro como en el exterior, pues la única lámpara en la estancia no tenía la potencia suficiente para iluminarla con todo y sus múltiples estanterías repletas de libros; miró el interruptor de soslayo, pero imaginó que había una buena razón para que éste no estuviera encendido. El comandante se encontraba en su silla, los dedos de su mano izquierda golpeteando la madera al compás de la música. Llevaba su uniforme puesto, como siempre: su gorra, sus botas y sus guantes.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? —ruborizada, Christa cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Señor... —el comandante alzó una de sus manos.

—Espera —pidió sin mirarla—, esta parte es buena.

No comprendió, no al principio, pero entonces el saxofón emitió una nota más lastimera que las anteriores, tanto que hasta el piano decidió callar para ofrecerle un bien merecido protagonismo; pasado un segundo y tras un asombroso cierre, la melodía continuó. Ymir, sin apartar su atención de los documentos, sonrió.

—Puede que el Führer no esté de acuerdo —dijo—, pero no puede negar que la música de los americanos es excelente. Mucho mejor que la basura nacionalista que nos obligan a escuchar.

—No quiero ser impertinente, señor —dijo ella con voz temblorosa —, pero la música que escucha está...

—Prohibida —confirmó, sonriendo—. Me gusta desafiar a mis superiores más de lo que me gusta atormentar a los que están debajo de mí, por eso me reprenden con el papeleo.

_Atormentar_.

Se revolvió incómoda. Al principio, sus manos estaban inmóviles a sus costados, luego se unieron a la altura de su cintura y después detrás de su espalda. El comandante no dijo nada más, pasaba varios minutos leyendo un documento, lo firmaba y luego, si tenía suerte, la miraba un par de segundos; a veces el proceso variaba, de modo que el papel terminaba en el cesto de basura.

—¿Señor...?

—Felices fiestas para ti también —interrumpió—. Pensabas decir una tontería como esa, ¿no?

No dijo nada, pero el inicio de un nudo se formó en su garganta. Uno de los reflectores iluminó momentáneamente la estancia y Christa pudo percatarse del par de ojeras negras que se habían formado bajo los ojos alargados del comandante.

_Te está usando_. Le recordó su interior, pero ella no pudo evitar tocar sus propias ojeras y pensar en lo parecidos que eran en esos momentos.

—¿Todo ha ido bien? —preguntó de pronto, logrando sobresaltarla de nuevo— ¿Cómo te han tratado tus compañeras?

—Han sido —dudó— muy amables conmigo.

—¿En serio? —ella se mordió el labio— Annie me contó una historia muy distinta.

—Fue sólo un malentendido...

—Muchos, diría yo. ¿No te sentirías más cómoda si tuvieras una barraca para ti sola?

—No —respondió de inmediato—. No es necesario.

Una mano enguantada se alzó en su dirección.

—Bien.

El tocadiscos continuó su interpretación con una pieza lenta, romántica y casi sensual, como si la hubiera seleccionado específicamente para el momento. Christa le dio vuelta al escritorio, una mezcla de emoción e incertidumbre bajando desde su pecho hasta sus rodillas cada vez más débiles. Su anfitrión esperaba paciente, siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, memorizándolos, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo.

—Así es, ven aquí.

Llegó a su lado y su mano buscó automáticamente el tacto de la suya. Recordaba todo: su olor, su piel, el sabor de sus labios. Sabía a tabaco y a sangre. La enloquecía desde las entrañas hasta el exterior, de una forma que la hacía dudar de su cordura. Una mano se acopló a su cintura, bajando hasta alcanzar su cadera, Christa se acercó un poco más y sus manos deshicieron el primer botón de su propia camisa.

Sí, la estaba usando, y ella debía cooperar.

—¿Qué haces?

No respondió, estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada para hacerlo.

Sus dedos se concentraron con su objetivo: el siguiente botón. Eso era lo que debía hacer, era lo que siempre hacían. Era, posiblemente, la razón por la que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Había algo en ella que Ymir no podía olvidar y, conforme sus manos bajaban a través de su cuerpo, se estaba creando un  _viceversa_.

_¿Qué dirían tus amigos si te vieran así?_  Preguntó una voz en su cabeza, pero ella de igual modo continuó con el siguiente botón, que dejaría al descubierto buena parte de su pecho.

Sintió como el militar la atraía en un movimiento brusco, girándola para sentarla en sus piernas, de modo que su hombro izquierdo estuviese en contacto con su pecho en todo momento. De frente, sus ojos la escudriñaban a fondo, inexpresivos y astutos.

—¿Señor...?

—Calla —le ordenó y pudo escuchar en su voz un pequeño titubeo—. Sólo quédate aquí y, por Dios, cúbrete un poco.

Pese a lo extraña que era la orden, obedeció. Pasaron diez, veinte, treinta minutos en silencio, abrazados por la penumbra, el suave ritmo del jazz y el poderoso latido de sus corazones. Se aferró a su pecho y, antes de que se diera cuenta, dejó de temblar; Ymir descansó su barbilla en la cima de su cabeza.

Cuando aún vivía en Múnich, poco antes de su captura, Sasha había cogido el hábito de llamarla  _diosa_ : no era raro, a ella le gustaba ayudar, tanto que era capaz de dar todo lo que tenía a un hambriento, sin embargo, nunca esperó que su mejor atributo saliera a relucir esa noche. Su mano paseó por la mejilla del comandante.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

No respondió, pero dejó de lado los documentos y acarició su cabello suavemente, casi con afecto, deslizando sus dedos entre las hebras doradas. Christa aspiró un poco de su aroma y recordó cierta etapa efímera de su infancia, en la que daba largos paseos por el parque cargando el viejo tablero de ajedrez de su hermana.

—¿Sabes lo que es tener un padre que te exige demasiado?

Se paralizó. Por supuesto que lo sabía: en otra vida, su padre era un líder, un hombre de negocios para el que un expediente limpio significaba todo, y su propia hija representaba una mancha en ese historial. Mordió el interior de su mejilla y negó con un gesto.

—No —Ymir frunció el ceño.

—Cierto, huérfana, casi lo olvido.

Al principio, cuando una de sus manos subió hasta su pecho, Christa creyó que todo estaba a punto de comenzar, pero no, ésta se desvió y tomó uno de los botones sueltos de su camisa para devolverlo a su sitio, haciendo lo mismo con el siguiente, y con el siguiente.

—Supongo —dudó— que esto es mi culpa.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que estés asustada de mí.

Y, para su sorpresa, no lo estaba. Esa era la misma persona que, en sólo una semana, había matado ante sus ojos a dos hombres, alguien que vivía gracias a su crueldad, pero también era la misma cuyo latido hacía eco contra su oído. ¿Cómo podía temerle a alguien que estaba tan nervioso como ella?

—Te pedí que vinieras porque tu presencia me tranquiliza —dijo masajeando su sien—. No quiero ni necesito nada más, al menos no por ahora.

—¿Hay —se ruborizó— algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—No —la canción llegó a su fin cuando Ymir se puso en pie repentinamente, haciendo que Christa casi perdiera el equilibrio. Se giró y observó a la figura que se había situado frente el ventanal—. ¿Por qué, de todos modos, estás aquí?

—¿Qué...?

—Conociendo a Reiner, trató de persuadirte para evitarme. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Usted solicitó mi compañía —respondió lo más segura que pudo— y aquí estoy.

—Cuanta lealtad...

Sin el tocadiscos, lo único que llegaba a sus oídos eran los latidos de su propio corazón. Se puso en pie y observó su reflejo en la ventana, cansado, con el cabello más opaco y quebradizo de lo que recordaba; si no hacía algo para contrarrestar eso, no tardaría en lucir como una vieja. A su lado el comandante se veía gallardo, tan diferente a ella como la luna y el sol, un alemán y un judío.

—Es terrible —la frase escapó sola de sus labios.

—Lo es —el comandante alzó una de sus manos y sus dedos se adhirieron al cristal—. A veces, cuando veo a mi alrededor, me pregunto qué clase de enfermo se encarga de que un lugar como este siga funcionando —vio a su reflejo sonreír—. Luego recuerdo que el enfermo está justo aquí.

Y se señaló a sí mismo con la punta del dedo índice, justo en el centro del pecho.

—¿Por qué lo permites? —le preguntó, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo en cada una de sus palabras—, si quisieras, podrías ponerle fin a todo.

—¿Realmente crees que tengo elección? —preguntó de vuelta, casi con sorna—. No sabes nada, ni sobre Dachau ni sobre mí.

—Sé que no eres como ellos.

—¿Enserio?

Se acercó y sus manos abrieron su camisa de golpe, con tanta fuerza que el primer botón salió disparado. Christa se sobresaltó, abrió sus ojos como platos y contuvo un grito. Buena parte de su pecho y su abdomen ahora estaban al descubierto.

—¿Aún lo crees?

Tragó hondo.

—No me harás daño —se atrevió a afirmar, aunque el hilo de su voz no sonaba convincente—. Tratas de alejarme, pero no me iré.

Esa mirada otra vez, esa nostalgia.

Estaba demasiado confundida: se supone que debería temerle, odiarle por todo el mal que había hecho al mundo, a ella, pero por más que le conocía, más deseaba acercarse a él. Conocerle. Tomó su mano y lo obligó a sentarse de nueva cuenta en la silla; el comandante no se resistió. Le dio la espalda, buscó el tocadiscos y colocó su aguja de nueva cuenta sobre el vinilo, tal como había visto hacer a Freida hace muchos años. Dentro de ella, su otro  _yo_  sonrió complacido.

—Veo que la música extranjera ha sido de tu agrado —Ymir sonrió—. Por desgracia para ti, eso es un delito. Puedo castigarte, matarte si se me da la gana.

No le contradijo. Regresó detrás de la silla y permitió a sus manos pasear a través de los hombros del soldado nazi, demasiado ligeros para una complexión masculina, pero sumamente fuertes; le sintió relajarse de inmediato.

—Bueno, no es necesario un castigo tan drástico —continuó en algo muy parecido a un ronroneo—, con el soborno adecuado...

—Puedes desertar.

Le tensión volvió, pero Ymir no hizo nada para alejarla de su cuerpo, al contrario, se echó hacía atrás y se fundió en la silla.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —dijo a la vez que masajeaba un nudo considerable en la base de su cuello—, eres mucho mejor que todo esto.

—Soy todo menos el epítome racial, muchos de mis hombres me odian, ¿sabes lo que tuve que hacer para obtener mi rango?

—Puedo hacerme una idea.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

—A que no hubiese sobrevivido de no ser por ti.

—Creo que estás confundida...

La silla se giró e Ymir estuvo frente a ella, sus dedos se clavaron en su cintura casi dolorosamente, paseando bajo su camisa abierta.

—Vives porque eres  _mi_  capricho —sus ojos destellaban en la oscuridad—, algo que disfruto atormentar. Me perteneces y no me gusta que otros jueguen con mis cosas. ¿Eso me hace una buena persona para ti?

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no se permitió ceder. Le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo, pasó las manos por su pecho y ascendió un poco más, hasta posicionarlas nuevamente sobre sus hombros. El agarre sobre su cintura perdió firmeza.

—No deseas estar solo —sonrió— y yo no deseo que lo estés.

Eso fue todo. Ymir la obligó a sentarse en su regazo y, en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, besó sus labios. Christa se fundió en el contacto, abrazó su cuello y permitió a su lengua explorar junto a la suya. Su sabor llenando su paladar, como siempre. No tenía miedo.

—¿Significa que vas a quedarte?

No contestó su pregunta de inmediato, sino que pasó sus manos a través del cabello del comandante, peinando hacía atrás los mechones castaños que siempre caían sobre su rostro. Asintió.

—Aunque no lo hubieses ordenado —en esa ocasión, fue ella quien lo besó—, es mi decisión.

El comandante, por sí mismo, era como una gran partida de ajedrez: complicada y voluble, amenazando con cambiar en un único movimiento, pero ella estaba dispuesta a jugar. Si perdía, Ymir se convertiría en su verdugo, pero si ganaba, podría ser su única salvación.

—Fueron decisiones estúpidas las que nos trajeron hasta aquí.

—¿También a usted, señor?

—No seas ridícula —la acurrucó contra su pecho—, llámame  _Ymir_.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que aquella persona, su última esperanza, se pondría en su contra una semana después, nunca lo hubiese creído.


	6. Consecuencias

**Capítulo V – Consecuencias**

Christa guardó silencio.

Era de noche. Habían pasado ocho minutos exactos desde que la supervisora Leonhardt les dio la orden de marchar a la explanada de formaciones y, como era obvio, ella seguía en el mismo lugar; era un mandato general, por lo que cada preso —sano o enfermo, vivo o muerto— debía estar ahí, ante la temible orquesta creada a partir del ladrido de los perros, el rugir de los motores y los gritos amedrentadores de los recién llegados.

De hecho, sólo quedaba ella en medio de una barraca vacía. Ella y la presencia que le impidió avanzar.

—¿Llegaron más?

Levantó la mirada, observó de soslayo como la pálida luz de la luna se escabullía a través de las ventanas altas, permanecía inmóvil un momento y desaparecía otra vez. No respondió.

Estaban a solas, de frente, pero en esa ocasión no hubo sonrisas, abrazos o besos forzados que complacían eventualmente a ambos. No había más que una extraña tensión. Christa jugó con las hebras sueltas de su suéter gris, escuchó el roce producido por los pliegues del uniforme del comandante e imaginó que debía estar masajeándose la sien, como lo hacía cada vez que juzgaba algo como una pérdida de tiempo.

_¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?_  Pensó, pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños a sus costados. Esa era su respuesta.  _Siempre_  era su respuesta. Afuera, bajo el cielo nocturno, el escándalo se incrementó. Ordenes. Gritos. La marcha de siempre.

—Pero la supervisora Leonhardt…

—Te recuerdo —interrumpió Ymir— que la supervisora Leonhardt está bajo  _mi_ cargo. Significa que, si le doy una orden, ella obedece. Y si  _yo_  te doy una orden a  _ti_ , debes obedecer sin cuestionar.

—¿Pero por qué soy la única…?

—Ya deberías saberlo.

—Pero…

—¡Sin cuestionar! —el comandante estrelló su puño contra la pared. Ella retrocedió atemorizada, le vio desviar la mirada y acariciar su sien como si no lo hubiera hecho antes— ¿Por qué eres la única que consigue sacarme de mis cabales? —preguntó, acercándose como quien intenta acariciar a un cachorro asustadizo. Sonrió— Ven aquí.

Ella obedeció. Tomó su mano y se dejó guiar en silencio a uno de los muchos catres vacíos donde el soldado, mucho más tranquilo que antes, la invitó a tomar asiento en su regazo. Sus frentes se unieron, pero en esa noche tan extraña, Christa notó que algo estaba fuera de lugar: no había vida en una mirada que siempre demostraba seguridad, sólo cansancio y, si no se equivocaba, miedo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella, arrancando una sonrisa al soldado nazi.

—¡Oh, no! Esto —señaló su propio rostro cubierto de pecas— es lo que me gano por dejarte entrar en mi cabeza.

—Señor…

—¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera me obedeces cuando te ordeno llamarme por mi nombre! Es Ymir.  _Ymir_.

—Lo siento —con algo de timidez, ella también sonrió—, señor.

—Sólo cállate.

Abrazó su cintura, elevó su barbilla unos centímetros y la besó, como si un emblema en forma de calavera no estuviese bordado sobre el cuello de su abrigo. Ella, en plena adolescencia, nunca había probado un cigarrillo por sí misma —el Doctor Jaeger decía que eran muy malos para la salud—, pero fue capaz de distinguir su sabor en la saliva ajena que entraba a su boca. Era amargo.

—Eso es —le sintió murmurar—, buena chica.

Sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior y, entonces, todo desapareció. Ella misma no habría sido capaz de explicarlo, pero cuando estaban juntos, así de cerca, podía olvidarse de todo: de los gritos, del miedo e incluso de la muerte. Olvidaba por completo la  _selección_. Lo único que debía hacer era aferrarse a su pecho, sentir su cruz de hierro y dejarse llevar. A Ymir no le molestó, de hecho, cuando le obligó a recostarse sobre el catre, pareció disfrutarlo.

—Te has vuelto muy osada últimamente —acarició sus muslos, uno a cada lado de su abdomen, aprisionándole. Christa deslizó sus dedos por el cuello de su camisa—. Me agrada…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero —recalcó— temo que hayas caído en la insensatez.

Sus posiciones fueron invertidas en un instante. De pronto, Christa se encontró a su merced, con ambas manos aprisionadas sobre su cabeza. Ymir besó el centro exacto de su frente, el mismo lugar donde colocaría el cañón de su revolver segundos después; sus ojos, repentinamente húmedos, se abrieron como platos.

—¿A dónde fue, querida Christa, tu osadía?

Quizá al mismo lugar a donde fue el color de su rostro. El comandante se puso en pie, lento como se había acercado en primer lugar; ella, por su parte, permaneció en su sitio, con sus muñecas libres descansando sobre su cabeza.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porqué hoy —dijo— más que nunca, necesito que recuerdes tu lugar.

Sintió como el sudor cubrió su frente en una noche particularmente fría. Memorizó cada grieta en el arma, inclusive la más grande que iba desde la recamara de las balas hasta llegar al mango, y tampoco se movió cuando ésta regresó a su funda. Ymir no la miró, ajustó su corbata, recogió su gorra del suelo y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

—Yo...

—Vendré a verte al final de la noche y más vale que te encuentre aquí —un discreto brillo llenó sus pupilas mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí—. No puedes hacer nada por ellos.

Y se fue, dejándola sola, asustada, a merced del réquiem entonado por el nuevo cargamento que, para esas alturas, debía estar atravesando la verja del campo. Su rostro fue recuperando poco a poco el color. Se recostó y, con su corazón latiendo con la fuerza de un tambor de guerra, murmuró para sí misma.

—Siempre se puede hacer algo al respecto.

Hace mucho tiempo, en una infancia que creía olvidada, la pequeña  _Historia_  le hizo una pregunta muy peculiar a un espejo, el único que había en su olvidada habitación del desván.

¿Qué es la muerte?

Esperó y esperó, fue a dormir y siguió esperando al día siguiente, pero el objeto no hizo más que mostrarle una imagen de sí misma, deformada a través del cristal que su madre había roto en un ataque de ira. Preguntó otra vez, buscó otra respuesta, pero su reflejo la obligó a condenar aquella interrogante al lugar más oculto de sus pensamientos: el olvido, donde nada muere, sino que espera paciente el momento en que estemos listos para recordar.

El «momento» de Christa llegó aquella misma noche, con los convoyes militares que entraban a Dachau en una hilera perfecta. Ganó equilibrio en las cajas apiladas a sus pies, echó la capucha sobre su rostro a toda prisa y supo que, luego de tantos años, por fin había encontrado la respuesta.

_Esa_  era la viva imagen de la muerte.

—¡Oye! —gritó un guardia desde abajo— ¡Ven aquí o tendré que bajarte a golpes!

Era alto, de cabello rubio, ojillos verdes y nariz puntiaguda; no lo reconoció y él tampoco pareció conocerla. Lo obedeció, regresó a tierra firme y se las arregló para alejarse antes de recibir un golpe de garrote. En lo personal, se sorprendió de conservar la agilidad suficiente para aterrizar en pie.

—¡Si te veo otra vez, estarás muerta!

Si alguien la reconocía, quienquiera que fuere, lo estaría de todos modos.

Christa ocultó un mechón rubio dentro de la capucha. Estaba temblando, bien por el frío o por el llanto amedrentador de una madre que llamaba al hijo del que se separó al inicio de la travesía. No había luna, lo que antes entraba por las ventanas de la barraca era la luz de los reflectores trabajando a su máxima potencia, atrayendo de paso a cientos de polillas inquietas que se movían en torno a ella como los presos alrededor de los recién llegados. Sin orden, formación o propósito, sólo miradas curiosas presenciando, lo que parecía, un espectáculo de circo.

Debían —en teoría— observar el progreso del Tercer Reich, entender que mientras el ultimo fascista estuviese en pie, nunca tendrían descanso, pero para ellos, el extraño desfile servía para recordar que ahí afuera, en algún lugar, existían más colores además del gris.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

No, no podía detenerse a pensar en eso, sin importar lo sorprendente que era ver objetos tan comunes como bolsos, relojes o juguetes de madera. Por supuesto, estaba prohibido que Christa asistiese a la selección, pero nadie le impidió tomar prestada la capa de una de sus compañeras —ya se la devolvería luego— y ver por sí misma la verdadera magnitud del asunto.

_Traicionas a Ymir_. Le susurró su consciencia al oído.  _No ordenó a nadie vigilar tu puerta porque confía en ti. ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando sepa que le has defraudado?_

Y le ignoró.

Los motores de los vehículos rugían y el olor del humo de sus escapes era perceptible incluso sobre el perpetuo hedor a carne quemada que infestaba la prisión a un grado enfermizo. Christa se las arregló para llegar al epicentro, andando a gatas más de una vez y pidiendo más de una docena de disculpas. Ella había llegado a Dachau tres días después de su captura, en un convoy de una docena de vehículos, sin embargo, siempre deseó saber lo que había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo atrapada en esa enorme lata de sardinas.

¿Cuántos convoyes le precedieron? ¿Con cuántos camiones contaba cada convoy? ¿Había algún amigo suyo en ellos?

Aquella no era la kristallnacht y ciertamente no había ocurrido otro acontecimiento de su calibre desde noviembre, por ese motivo se sorprendió al ver docenas, centenas de personas, unas a pie, otras bajando de camiones que de inmediato partían en busca de más pasajeros. Hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, judíos y pocos arios. Los soldados no habían escatimado en crueldad.

—A estos los traen en tren —dijo alguien a sus espaldas que claramente no se dirigía a ella—, los camiones deben ir a buscarlos a la estación.

—¿Y qué con los otros? —le siguió otra voz, una mujer— ¿No es un desperdicio traerlos a pie? Los rieles deberían llegar hasta aquí mismo.

—Pronto se les ocurrirá, aunque cuando eso pase no tendremos ni en donde pararnos.

—De igual modo, dudo que muchos sobrevivan la noche.

Esa frase fue tan… Maliciosa, tan sincera. Al final, Christa se deslizó hasta el otro extremo del gentío, tan lejos de los murmuradores como le fue posible. En lo personal, el estado de los deportados no le pareció tan crítico como el de las personas que llegaron con ella hace mucho tiempo: estaban sucios, enfermos y exhaustos, pero al menos la mayoría podía caminar. Junto a ellos, los soldados de la SA marchaban petulantes con la cabeza en alto.

—¡Si no caminan no habrá agua para nadie! —gritó uno de ellos a una mujer que suplicó por algo para apagar su sed, antes de dar un golpe de fusta a su rostro. Los más empáticos —ella incluida— desviaron la mirada.

La  _Sturmabteilung_ , la fuerza de asalto del Tercer Reich, guiaba a las víctimas con brutalidad, gritando obscenidades de aquí para allá, entre gruñidos que los hacían ver como hienas ojerosas. A su lado, los tranquilos SS irradiaban cordialidad. Uno incluso le dio un trago de su propia cantimplora a la mujer que aún trataba de parar el sangrado de su nariz.

Todo era un circo. Una mentira. El grupo parecía tranquilo, inquieto, mirando hacia todos lados, pero tratando de guardar la calma mediante respiraciones profundar. ¿Pensarían acaso que esa era sólo una escala en su largo viaje a tierras mejores? ¿Una cárcel, un hospital o un manicomio? Ella misma, de haber estado del otro lado, habría pensado que la última era muy buena opción.

Por un momento se olvidó de su plan — si es que tenía uno—, permaneció inmóvil, una mancha gris entre un paisaje monocromático; su cabello, lo único que la distinguía del resto, permaneció oculto. Los SA les rodearon en una especie de elipse y sólo así, las tropas de las SS se desplegaron frente a ellos. Quietos, con la espalda recta, como buitres a punto de robar el botín de las hienas pardas.

El teniente Reiner Braun, segundo al mando, estaba de pie en la primera hilera, inmóvil como una montaña y con sus pequeños ojos fijos en algún punto del horizonte; Christa se aseguró de no entrometerse en su rango de visión. El siguiente de la jerarquía, Bertolt Hoover, estaba más nervioso, con la mandíbula temblorosa y un ligero rastro de sudor bajando por su cuello.

Cuando vio a Annie Leonhardt frente al grupo de supervisoras del campo, no pudo evitar ocultarse tras el preso más robusto a su alcance. Estaba absorta, ajena al momento y parecía más pequeña de lo que era en realidad, pero no había necesidad de correr riesgos.

Los apóstoles estaban en su sitio, sólo hacía falta el mesías.

—Ymir.

Apareció de pronto, de la nada, como un actor detrás del telón, sólo que eso no era un escenario y no había un telón a miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Llevaba su uniforme de gala, abrigo largo hasta las rodillas, botas tan limpias que se podía comer sobre ellas y un sable largo sujeto a una cadena que colgaba de su cinturón. Cabello recogido como siempre.

—En nombre de la administración —comenzó y Christa no pudo evitar notar lo apuesto que se veía— les doy la bienvenida al que será su nuevo hogar.

Su voz era potente, firme, tanto que ni el más apartado del grupo tuvo problemas para oírle. Los perros callaron por primera vez en toda la noche. Todos, en silencio, le vieron caminar de un lado a otro, muy despacio, con las manos tras la espalda y sus alargados ojos marrones fijos en la multitud. Hubo murmullos, pero sólo necesitó alzar una de sus manos para que se apagaran.

—Sé que muchos de ustedes tienen dudas —prosiguió—, pero les aseguro que hasta la más insignificante será aclarada con el tiempo. Por ahora, sólo puedo responder a una de ellas: ¿Por qué están aquí?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—Hace algunos años, los pueblos del mundo se alzaron contra Alemania. Quizá algunos de ustedes tuvieron la desgracia de vivirlo —algunas personas, especialmente los ancianos, asintieron—. En aquel día nos fue arrebatado todo: nuestro territorio, nuestras armas, nuestra riqueza. ¡Incluso yo tuve que mendigar por una pieza de pan!

— _¡Heil!_  —gritó un soldado de las SA desde el fondo. Ymir respondió el gesto alzando una mano.

—No les mentiré, eso iría en contra de mis principios —sus ojos destellaron—. No los hemos traído a un centro vacacional, es un campo de trabajo. Aquí, mediante  _nuestro_  esfuerzo, prepararemos el camino para que Alemania, a manos de nuestro Führer, vuelva a ser el grandioso imperio que una vez fue.  _¡Sieg Heil!_

Los SA respondieron — _¡Heil!_ —, las SS permanecieron inmóviles y algunos deportados se permitieron incluso liberar suspiros de alivio. Ymir sonrió y el ascenso de sus pómulos desplazó sus pecas ligeramente hacia arriba. Era tan perfecto, tan hechizante que Christa casi olvidó que era un lobo bajo la piel de un cordero. Anticristo. Nada, salvo sus ojos, evidenciaba sus mentiras.

—Al principio será un poco incómodo, lo sé —suspiró—, incluso yo tuve que pasar tiempos muy difíciles cuando era un cadete. Pero comprendí, mediante mucho dolor, que era necesario para alcanzar un bien mayor. ¡Pero también encontrarán muchas oportunidades, se los aseguro! —se apresuró a decir— Un buen sueldo, tres comidas al día y una cama. Si se esfuerzan lo suficiente, incluso podrían ser contratados por alguna de las más grandes industrias del país.

—¿Y qué es lo que haremos, exactamente? —se atrevió a preguntar un hombre calvo, tozudo, como esos mercaderes a los que nadie puede regatear— La gente aquí no se ve en buenas condiciones.

—¡¿Quién te dio derecho para hablar, basura?! —le reprendió un guardia— ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para…?!

—Yo lo he hecho —el hombre retrocedió ante la mirada atenta del comandante. Sin saber por qué, Christa sonrió—. Le ruego disculpe, debí haber tocado ese punto de inmediato. Fabricamos armas y munición, cosas simples que puede hacer cualquier persona. ¿Y la gente? Bueno, hemos debido traerlos primero al pabellón médico, eventualmente los trasladaremos al campo de verdad.

_Mentía_. Por fuera parecía una persona bondadosa, pero por dentro sólo veía al soldado que apaleaba judíos durante el día y se acurrucaba a su lado al ocultarse el sol.

—¡Pero antes! —dijo, extendiendo sus brazos de forma teatral— Hay asuntos más importantes que atender. Lo primero es tratar a  _nuestros_ enfermos.

Chasqueó los dedos y dos hombres ataviados con batas blancas y uniforme de las SS se acercaron a la multitud, pidiéndoles amablemente que formaran dos hileras frente a ellos, una de hombres y otra de mujeres. Los judíos, sorprendidos por el trato cordial, obedecieron sin chistar. Christa vio al comandante y recordó el tacto de sus guantes de cuero, el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo y deseó que el espectáculo terminase lo antes posible.

—¿En qué estoy pensando? —se dijo, tratando de borrar el rubor de su rostro. No era el momento ni el lugar.

En realidad, aunque sabía que mentía, esa figura risueña dejaba de parecerse al comandante para asemejarse un poco más a Ymir, la persona a quien ella conocía y que, en el fondo, había comenzado a tener cierto aprecio. La forma en la que llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos, alzaba ligeramente el rostro y suspiraba como si todo a su alrededor fuera un fastidio: en noches como esas, Christa le obligaba a tomar asiento en el borde de la cama, a quitarse su abrigo y dejar que sus pequeñas manos paseasen por sus hombros.

_Para este punto, las sienes deben estar matándole_. Se arropó en la capucha e hizo una nota mental: definitivamente tenía que darle un masaje esa noche.

—Se separarán, pero les ruego que no se asusten —explicó a su ahora un poco más nerviosa audiencia—. Es menester que niños y ancianos acompañen a los enfermos a nuestras instalaciones para un chequeo de rutina. Cuando todo haya terminado, nuestras bellas supervisoras les ofrecerán café y algo de pan, seguro están hambrientos luego de un viaje tan largo.

Pero nunca había suficiente pan.

Sin decir más y con la eterna bendición del dirigente del campo, los afamados doctores comenzaron con el proceso. La selección. Ambas hileras avanzaron rápidamente y a Christa no le tomó más que un par de segundos comprender un proceso que nunca antes había presenciado. Era, de hecho, bastante sencillo: si se le consideraba joven, sano y fuerte, el deportado era enviado al grupo de la izquierda, destinado a trabajos forzados en el campo o en fábricas aledañas, pero si se consideraba demasiado viejo o enfermo, era inmediatamente enviado a  _desinfección_.

Ella lo sabía y los más perspicaces a su alrededor debieron sospecharlo en algún momento: el hedor a carne quemada que los rodeaba día y noche, la luz en los crematorios, el sonido de los disparos en la lejanía…

La ausencia de niños.

_No_. Se dijo mirando hacia atrás y descubriendo que, efectivamente, la luz de la hoguera eterna continuaba encendida.  _Debe haber una buena explicación para ello_.

Un vacío llenó, irónicamente, la totalidad de su vientre. Eran los niños los que llamaban a sus madres conforme eran divididos y ellas suplicaban a los soldados que se les permitiese acompañarlos al hospital. Los nobles alemanes no lo impidieron.

Ymir permaneció indiferente. Se paró en la punta de sus pies, observó a la multitud un momento y contuvo un bostezo. Los recuerdos de las semanas anteriores volvieron a ella como una tormenta; como, en ocasiones, se reunían sólo para hablar. Mientras tanto, el número de condenados crecía a una velocidad asombrosa.

—A la derecha, con el resto —le escuchó decir de frente a una mujer de mediana edad que era sostenida por ambos doctores—. Está demasiado cansada para trabajar.

Christa miró disimuladamente su dedo pulgar, ahora cubierto por una pequeña tira de tela blanca que le servía de venda. Ella misma podía haber pertenecido a ese grupo, de hecho, con cada preso que era juzgado, una parte de sí misma lo era también. Demasiado débil para trabajar; demasiado ingenua para ser útil. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar y correr al cálido abrazo de su amante.

—Es mi utilidad, ¿eh?

¿Eso era? ¿Una amante? Recordó el rostro de su madre, la madre de Historia, y esa palabra lanzó saetas directo a su pecho. Llevó una mano a su frente y descubrió que estaba temblando. Quizá fue por la desesperación o el aislamiento, pero en todo ese tiempo le pareció haber encontrado algo más en el sarcástico militar…

Le pareció haber encontrado un amigo.

_Es inútil_. Se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de abrirse camino hasta su barraca, pero una voz rugosa, claramente la de uno de los doctores, la obligó a quedarse en su sitio.

—¡Mire, señor! Creo que ésta le gustará.

Y un pequeño bulto fue arrojado a los pies de su superior. Su corazón, abatido por las reflexiones, subió a su garganta y regresó de golpe a su pecho. El bulto de cabello rubio gimió de dolor, tosió un poco y levantó el rostro con mucho esfuerzo.

Todos los ojos, incluso los del apático comandante, se posaron sobre ella. Era una niña, demasiado pequeña para la adolescencia y demasiado mayor para a niñez, delgada hasta los huesos y con las manos y los brazos cubiertos de ampollas. Su vestido blanco, de corte sencillo, estaba rasgado en varias partes.

Pero fueron sus ojos los que la impresionaron: brillantes, enormes y tan azules como los de ella.

—¿Qué hará, señor? —preguntó uno de los SS sonriendo—. Se parece mucho a su chica.

Christa pudo ver como muchos de sus compañeros desviaron la mirada, avergonzados. Ymir suspiró, dejó atrás a sus hombres y se acercó a la pequeña, cientos de ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Se acuclilló a su lado y la chiquilla se encogió como si la fuesen a devorar.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —le preguntó, pero el pequeño ángel negó con un gesto— Ya veo.

Sus temblores eran perceptibles incluso en la distancia; en la oscuridad. El público completo, incluso aquellos cautivados por la oratoria del comandante, contuvieron el aliento. Levantó su barbilla y ella no opuso resistencia; sus deditos se aferraron a la tierra. Sus ojos infantiles se abrieron y un sentimiento de horror recorrió el cuerpo de Christa desde sus talones hasta la cima de su cabeza.

_Haz algo, sálvala como me salvaste a mí_. Pensó, pero Ymir continuó observando en silencio a esa replica de Historia, aria igual que ella, y tan asustada como lo estuvo ella durante su primera noche.  _Demuéstrame de una vez por todas que no eres un monstruo_.

Se paralizó. ¿Así es como le veía? ¿Cómo un monstruo? Si era así, entonces no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

—No tengo los mismos intereses que ustedes, degenerados —el soldado se puso en pie, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó al fondo de la formación—. Hagan lo que quieran, el espectáculo terminó.

Entonces los SS, tranquilos hasta el momento, sonrieron. Hubo murmullos escandalizados cuando uno de esos doctores atrajo a la niña hacia sí, pero todos fueron callados por las fuerzas de asalto que empujaron al rebaño judío como una jauría de perros pastores. Escuchó el suave roce de un cuchillo al ser desenvainado de su funda de cuero y su corazón se rompió en piezas incontables.

Ella era una prisionera y esa noche, más que nunca, debía recordar su lugar: Ymir la dejaría morir tarde o temprano.

—¡Alto ahí!

Quizá fue la impotencia o su profunda decepción, pero en menos de un segundo dejó caer su capucha y derribó a los guardias —dos, para ser más exactos— que se interpusieron en su camino. Recordó vagamente el tacto del arma que trató de robar hace tiempo y el fantasma del metal contra su palma le infundió valor. Su cabellera rubia cayó sobre sus hombros, despeinada, tan discreta como una luz de bengala. Poco le importaron las miradas sorprendidas de Reiner, de Annie y del noble Bertolt, mucho menos las maldiciones del soldado al que apartó bruscamente para llegar a la niña cuando este la reconoció.

Pero el rostro de Ymir… No, no tuvo el valor necesario para mirarle a los ojos.

Un silbato muy agudo sonó y Christa estuvo segura que sirvió de alerta a la unidad canina. Ningún soldado sabía muy bien qué hacer, se veían entre ellos preguntándose en silencio si sería buena idea disparar en contra de la que era, públicamente, la amante de su jefe; por suerte para ellos, controlar a los prisioneros aterrorizados les distrajo de la tarea.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó tomando a la niña por los hombros, esta asintió— Escucha con atención, necesito que corras con todas tus fuerzas hacia la salida, yo te cubriré.

—¡Señor! ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—¡Ahora, corre!

El primer disparo rozó su abdomen.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen, estúpidos?! —gritó una voz ronca que apenas pudo reconocer— ¡Alto al fuego!

—¿Acaso permitirá que escapen, señor? —Ymir gruñó.

—Yo me encargo.

No hubo disparos, tampoco patrullas que les dieran caza, de hecho, debieron verse muy ingenuas corriendo hacía una salida que, de todos modos, albergaba a un grupo de guardias armados. La luz de los reflectores se posó sobre ellas.

Siempre se podía hacer algo al respecto.

A la distancia, muy lejos, escuchó el chirrido de un arma, un estallido e inmediatamente el silbido que precedió al dolor punzante que se expandió por su tobillo. Emitió un grito ahogado, se arrodilló y revisó la herida: estaba sangrando.

—No me mires —gritó a la pequeña cuando se acercó a ayudarle. Sus manos temblaban contra su pecho. Christa trató de guardar la calma, respiró hondo e intentó tragarse esa sensación de vértigo que casi la hacía vomitar—. Sólo vete, corre lo más rápido que puedas. ¡Ahora!

Ingenuamente, la niña obedeció.

Christa trató de dar un paso, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso. La adrenalina recorría sus venas, pero su condición no le permitió hacer uso de ella. El hambre. El cansancio. Alguien estaba tras ella, un solo individuo que, según parecía, se estaba tomando su tiempo. Miró hacia atrás, pero no pudo distinguir ningún rostro; miró hacia adelante, y sólo pudo ver una verja abierta que guiaba a la libertad.

Esa había sido, quizá, la segunda cosa más estúpida que hubiese hecho en su vida, la primera había sido confiar en Ymir.

—Amante —murmuró a la nada. Ya no sentía dolor, ni siquiera sentía las piernas. Recordó sus labios atrapando los suyos, sus conversaciones triviales o las escasas veces en que la llamó a su oficina para jugar ajedrez. Christa había dudado al principio, detenida por alguna extraña corazonada en la boca de su estómago, pero al final accedió y ganó la primera partida.

No era su perra, ni su juguete y mucho menos su amiga. Era su amante, tal como su madre lo fue para su padre alguna vez.

Su vista se nubló por completo. Tropezó, trató de equilibrarse y cayó hacia atrás, donde un brazo muy fuerte atrapó su cintura; su pecho era cálido, pero el roce de sus medallas contra su cuello le dio breves escalofríos.

—No…

La niña había atravesado la puerta; los guardias le permitieron pasar. Un segundo brazo se alzó al lado de Christa, adornado por una esvástica y un revolver aún humeante por el disparo previo. Unos dedos lagos se posicionaron sobre el gatillo, rozaron vagamente la ranura que iba de la recámara de las balas hasta el mango y disparó.

—¡Buen tiro, comandante! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

—¡Ja! Como si hubiera tenido oportunidad.

—¡Ahora hay que encargarnos del resto!

Frente a ella, el pequeño cuerpo cayó al suelo envuelto en un rocío que tomó la forma de un par de alas rojas. Débiles. Gastadas. Mostrándole la única escapatoria que poseía, la única alternativa que tuvo Historia desde el momento que nació en una cuna ilegitima: la muerte.

Lo último que Christa escuchó antes de desvanecerse era, precisamente, lo que más temía: el frío susurro de Ymir contra su oído.

—Te lo advertí...

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	7. Memorias

**Capítulo VI - Memorias**

Cuando por fin despertó, la diosa se encontró a sí misma sumergida en penumbras.

Se estremeció. Estaba confundida y desorientada; no podía ver nada más que un delgado haz de luz perdido en una eternidad negra. Cerró los ojos y, cuando comenzó a dolerle el ceño, los abrió, encontrando de nueva cuenta el mismo panorama. Cruzó los dedos y, desde el fondo de su corazón, deseó que todo aquello estuviese sucediendo en el interior de su cabeza.

—¿Mamá?

No, esa no era su habitación, lo supo desde el momento en que un ruido secó la arrastró a la vigilia. El aire era húmedo y nauseabundo, su propia piel estaba sucia, de modo que una lodosa mezcla de tierra y sudor se adhirió a su frente cuando la tocó en busca de fiebre.

¿Estaba enferma? No, su hermana lo habría notado de inmediato, siempre lo hacía.

—¿Freida?

Nadie respondió.

Recordó, aunque con algo de esfuerzo, como un par de siluetas negras le apuntaban desde arriba con una luz tan poderosa que le escocía los ojos, pero apenas lo hizo, todo se perdió en un remolino interminable de memorias turbias.

Todo excepto una cosa:  _Ymir._

¿Quién o qué era? No lo sabía, pero había algo en la sensación de las silabas al deslizarse por su lengua que la llenaba de fascinación y miedo a partes iguales, como la plegaria a un dios de la guerra o el nombre de un gigante. La próxima vez que tuviera acceso a la biblioteca de su padre, buscaría un libro respecto a ello.

—¿Hola?

Trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha se lo impidió. Palpó todo, desde su muslo hasta la planta del pie, encontrando el problema en el centro exacto de su tobillo. Presionó la zona hinchada bajo el cuero tratado de la bota y el efecto que obtuvo fue parecido al de mil agujas hundiéndose en su carne.

_Eso es ridículo._  Pensó, recordando como los criados guardaban todo el equipo de costura bajo llave, en un área de la mansión que ella nunca había visitado. De hecho, no conocía más que el estudio de su hermana, la biblioteca y el desván.

Quizá, de no haber estado bajo los efectos de la fiebre, Historia Reiss habría recordado que ya no era una niña, sino una adolescente que en poco tiempo se convertiría en una mujer, que la herida de bala en su tobillo se estaba infectando y que esa jaula maloliente de concreto sólido tenía un nombre:  _bunker._

Aunque, incluso con su cabeza en orden, habría sido muy difícil de averiguar.

Nunca había prestado atención a los edificios que se alzaban detrás de las cocinas, decrépitos y anónimos, como si su único objetivo fuera ahuyentar a los curiosos. Cumplían bien con su deber; nunca le habían ordenado visitarlos y ella, nunca jamás, lo habría considerado por sí misma.

Eso era algo que las vidas de Christa e Historia tenían en común. Dachau era, en parte, parecido a la mansión de su padre: ambos tenían lugares prohibidos, reglas y castigos adecuados para quienes las infligían. Desde un golpe en la mano hasta un corte profundo en la yugular, todo bajo un falso estandarte de orden.

Pero ahí, en la prisión alemana, había uno que superaba a los otros con creces.

¿Y en qué consistía un castigo tan terrible? En nada.

Así es, en nada. No había guardias que gritaran, ni perros que lanzaran dentelladas feroces a sus piernas, mucho menos presos que hirieran a los suyos por una ración extra de pan rancio. Ahí no había nada más que sombras y un fino haz de luz que pasaba por debajo de una gruesa puerta de metal. Sin cielo o tierra, esa luz era todo su mundo.

También hacía frío, mucho frío, y fue eso lo que la despertó la primera vez, cuando aún recordaba quien era y dedicó todas sus fuerzas a gritar y golpear los muros con los puños. Pidió auxilio, explicaciones, lloró hasta que su garganta le impidió seguir. Perdió la consciencia de su entorno, de su persona y, antes de darse cuenta, había abandonado su cara de diosa para retomar la de Historia, la bastarda que huyó de casa.

Tenía los labios agrietados y nada para apagar su sed. Ya no tenía hambre —esta se había convertido en un vacío incomodo en el centro de su estómago—, pero sus extremidades estaban tan sueltas por la falta de nutrientes que apenas y se podía arrastrar en busca del orinal.

Lo único que permanecía constante en su cabeza era ese nombre: Ymir.

Abrazó sus rodillas, más amplias de lo que su mente de niña recordaba, e imaginó lo diferente que sería todo cuando Freida, la hija mayor de los Reiss y la única de ellos que era amable con ella, heredara el legado de su señor padre. Quizá, de esa forma, podría permitirse a sí misma soñar con tiempos mejores.

Soñar. Tenía mucho tiempo sin soñar. Cerró sus ojos y, con el mismo ímpetu de un niño al ver una estrella fugaz, deseó soñar de nuevo.

Y lo hizo.  _Soñó._

El entorno cambió, se iluminó y las edificaciones surgieron del suelo como plantas en tierra fértil, creciendo sobre su cabeza y más allá, dando paso a una ciudad antigua, muy diferente a la que veía desde la única ventana de su habitación. Cuando dejaron de crecer, los edificios alargados se cargaron con ornamentos sobrios, tejados grises y balcones de los que pendían llamativas banderas de color rojo, blanco y negro.

_Múnich_ _._  Susurró una parte de su mente que ella no conocía mientras más detalles eran añadidos a la pintoresca ciudad. Estaba en una zona de mercaderes, o eso le decían las innumerables vitrinas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y el constante olor a verduras, carne y sangre fresca. A sus espaldas estaba  _Dauper_ , la carnicería del barrio, y cerca de ella estaba su mejor amiga, Sasha Braus.

Eso debía ser un sueño. En la vida real, Historia no tenía ni un amigo.

—Entonces se burló de nosotros —dijo Sasha con la boca llena y restos de comida en la comisura de sus labios. Tenía cabello color castaño, casi rojo, con enormes ojos ámbar y un acento que, de haber estado despierta, la habría hecho arquear una ceja—. Tu sabes cómo es Jean, sacó un puñado de  _reichsmarks_  del bolsillo y dijo que, si Connie conseguía atrapar una de esas cosas con su caña, serían todos suyos.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el pórtico del negocio que, según presentía, pertenecía a la familia Braus; Historia dos escalones por encima de su amiga. La muchacha hizo una pausa, engulló otro trozo de pan y masticó en silencio. Ella, en contra de su voluntad, sonrió.

A lo lejos, el sol se preparaba para ocultarse tras la montaña, bañando el panorama de hermosos colores cálidos. Sintió el roce de la lana contra sus par de manos que no controlaba ajustaron el chal sobre sus hombros, presintiendo la brisa precoz que, dentro de muy poco, mecería su cabello y se metería entre los pliegues de su ropa como manos de hielo.

¿Por qué, si se encontraba dentro de su propio sueño vívido, no se podía mover? Historia, aunque sólo fuese mentalmente, se encogió de hombros.

—Me es difícil imaginarlo —dijo—. Ni siquiera Connie podría creerse algo así, y eso que él se cree todo.

Si, esa era su voz, reconocible incluso sobre el discreto tono cantarín que ahora la acompañaba; a veces, cuando su madre hablaba con su padre, su voz sonaba así. ¿Acaso...? Historia miró hacia abajo, curiosa, y descubrió que el cuerpo que tanto conocía había sido sustituido por el de una adolescente.

—Aunque suene imposible, así fue —confirmó Sasha pensativa, mirando un punto aleatorio en el horizonte —. En este instante ambos deben estar en el río, pescando. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que realmente capturen un calamar?

—¿Calamares? —Sasha asintió—. ¿En ese río? —volvió a asentir—. A veces me pregunto si me estás tomando el pelo...

—¡Oye! Una chica puede soñar.

—¿Con calamares?

—¡Por supuesto!

Se hizo el silencio. Ambas se miraron mutuamente, a los ojos, hasta que una dejó escapar un bufido y ambas se echaron a reír, con fuerza y energía, hasta que les dolió la barriga y se vieron obligadas a convertir la risa en un suspiro nostálgico. Para ese momento, el cielo ya era de un naranja intenso.

—Por eso no vino nadie.

Historia se tomó un tiempo para meditar. No conocía a nadie llamado Connie, de hecho, no conocía a nadie además de a su madre, a su padre, su familia y algunos criados. Dio una mordida a la pieza de pan que tenía entre manos, era el más delicioso y suave que hubiese probado jamás.

—Es extraño —dijo luego de masticar y tragar el bocado—, creí que Marco estaría aquí, con nosotras.

Marco, un nuevo nombre. Vio a su amiga morderse el labio inferior, pasar todo y casi atragantarse en el proceso. Historia no entendió por qué, pero un sexto sentido le dijo que aquel comportamiento era muy, muy extraño.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sasha no respondió de inmediato.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en un par de cosas que Marco dijo esta mañana. Nada importante, en realidad.

_Miente_ _._  Susurró y el cuerpo que habitaba parecía compartir su perspectiva. Se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de la chica, tan cerca que sus hombros se tocaron completamente.

—Sasha —llamó en un susurro comprensivo; la aludida no la miró—. ¿Algo anda mal?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque hemos estado sentadas aquí más de un cuarto de hora y aún no te terminas eso.

Sasha ladeó el rostro, frunció los labios y, de acuerdo su reacción, notó su error por primera vez: aún tenía un trozo de pan en su mano izquierda, con la corteza agrietada a causa del agarre de sus dedos. De ser un día normal, lo habría devorado en un bocado.

—¡No puedes saberlo! —dijo en un lloriqueo obstinado.

—Te conozco, quizá más que a mí misma —sonrió, tomó su mano y la sintió tensarse bajo sus dedos—. Sé sincera conmigo, ¿qué sucede con Marco?

—Está... Preocupado...

Poco a poco, conforme el sol bajaba hacía el otro lado del mundo, las tiendas a su alrededor comenzaron a cerrar. Primero una, luego otra y otra, hasta que la calle de los mercaderes quedó en silencio. Frunció el ceño. ¿Marco? ¿Preocupado? Eso tampoco era del todo normal para un chico que veía el lado bueno de cualquier cosa. Literalmente, cualquiera.

—Que yo recuerde, se encontraba bien —comentó, aunque Historia no tenía ningún recuerdo de aquello—, incluso me propuso visitar a Armin para asegurarnos de que se encontrara bien, ¿qué sucedió para que su ánimo cambiara tan drásticamente?

—No estoy segura si deba decírtelo, es complicado.

—¿Qué puede ser tan complicado para que no pueda enterarme? —se acercó todavía más. Sasha mantuvo la mirada fija en su regazo—. Si no me lo dices, tendré que imaginar lo peor, y creo que ambas sabemos que es eso.

Historia no. Leyó el perfil de Sasha, y encontró la misma expresión que hacía ella cuando intentaba ocultar algo a su madre; siempre la descubría. Sin saber por qué, su vista se dirigió a las banderas que tanto habían llamado su atención al inicio de su sueño, color rojo, negro y blanco, ondeando ante la moribunda luz del atardecer. En los tejados, los techos y el brazo de los hombres.

De pronto, por su mente cruzó otro nombre, tan misterioso como los anteriores, pero el doble de amedrentador: Dachau.

—Es sobre su familia, creo, recibieron un citatorio.

Fuera lo que fuera eso, ni ella ni su amiga lo tomaron muy bien. De pronto, la figura impresa en las banderas, esa extraña cruz torcida, ganó más importancia de la que merecía. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual.

—Citatorio —su voz sonó incrédula—. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Fueron ellos?

—Así es —asintió Braus—. Los nazis.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. Marco era un chico de ojos grises, cabello negro y pecas que cubrían los pómulos de un rostro simpático y amable. Era su amigo, como Sasha, Connie o Jean, pero también era judío, hijo de un rabino que desafió al régimen fundando su propia sinagoga clandestina.

Pronto sintió lastima por la pobre alma con la que compartía cuerpo y voz; vio su vida con tanta claridad que parecía haberla vívido ella misma. Si no fuera un sueño, habría llegado a pensar que realmente era así.

Pero no, eso era un sueño.  _Debía_  ser un sueño.

—¿Qué pueden querer  _ellos_  con su familia? —preguntó, aunque realmente no esperaba obtener respuesta—. Incluso si infringieron sus reglas, los Bodt no tienen dinero ni posesiones que puedan confiscarles. ¿Entonces, por qué?

—No lo sé —dijo Sasha—, pero es demasiado pronto para preocuparnos por eso. Aunque, si fuera yo, huiría del país.

—Eso sería lo mejor —las lágrimas se acumularon en el borde de sus ojos. Ardían—. Cuando los soldados se llevan a alguien, jamás regresa a casa.

Era ella la que debería estar en casa, en la mansión de Berlín, en el desván. De pronto, Sasha se tensó, y tan sólo un par de segundos después escucharon el grito. Sus dedos temerosos se cerraron en torno al chal.

—¿También escuchaste eso, Christa?

¿Christa? ¿Quién era Christa? Ella sólo tenía un nombre, y ese era Historia. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni fuerzas para replicar, no cuando su amiga se levantó en un salto, abandonando el pórtico y saliendo disparada hacía la calle.

—¡Sasha! —la siguió—. ¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Qué ocurre?

Y se detuvo. No avanzaron más que un par de metros, pero lo repentino de la situación fue más que suficiente para hacerla jadear del cansancio. Sobre sus cabezas, un cielo purpúreo abrazó Múnich.

Luego, estalló el primer cristal.

—No lo sé —Sasha respiró hondo y se puso en cuclillas, rozando el suelo con sus manos como si tratase de rastrear a un animal del bosque. Ella, por su parte, se limitó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo sospechoso en un día particularmente tranquilo—. Fuego, reciente, no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Fuego? ¿Cómo un incendio?

—Varios incendios.

—¿Crees que el fuego llegue hasta aquí?

—Si no lo hace, lo traerán.

La vio ponerse cada vez más ansiosa; el ámbar de sus ojos centelleando de temor. Caminaba de un lado a otro, apretando los dientes y olfateando el aire en busca de pistas. A Historia le recordó a las ratas que, a veces, buscaban comida en su armario.

Entonces su cuerpo se giró, y estuvo de frente a la vitrina del negocio más próximo, perdida en su propio reflejo.

Era ella, de eso no había duda, pero su rostro se había transformado grácilmente en el de una joven. Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, cayendo a la mitad de su espalda como un cascada de oro; su rostro se había afilado, definido, pero aún conservaba cierta infancia en un par de enormes ojos azules que veían todo con asombro y miedo.

_¿Esta soy yo?_  Preguntó para sus adentros, pensando qué, quizá, estuviese soñando el futuro.

Pero el hechizo apenas duró. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba siguiendo a Sasha en la dirección contraría; un agarre fuerte, casi doloroso, sobre su brazo. Mantener el ritmo de zancadas enormes con un par de piernas tan cortas hizo que Historia se sintiera como una muñeca de trapo.

—Debemos irnos —dijo— Ve a casa y escóndete, bajo la cama si es posible, yo avisaré a mi padre y luego advertiré a los chicos.

—¿Advertir? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

—¡No hay tiempo! —tomó sus hombros y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Jamás había estado tan asustada en su vida—. Christa, por favor, debes...

Pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando la columna de humo negro surgió de entre los edificios más altos, dominándolos como un titán.

Un cristal se rompió, luego otro, y otro, hasta que la visión terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado. Un parpadeó la sacó de la matrix, devolviéndola a la oscuridad, donde palpó su rostro y encontró las mismas facciones que había visto en sueños.

—¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Ymir.

Ese nombre, repetido infinitamente por los muros, hizo que se sintiera a salvo.

Pasó una mano por su frente, ahora limpia a causa de la excesiva cantidad de sudor que ocasionaba la fiebre. En ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener una de las muchas velas que guardaba bajo su colchón, lejos de la inquisidora mirada de su madre. Le gustaba su luz. Le encantaba tumbarse frente a una para ver a su diminuta chispita danzar, debilitarse y por último, extinguirse en sus propios restos.

Como las sinagogas, las tiendas de los judíos y todo lo que ardió aquella noche.

Tragó hondo. Sabía que era una tontería, pero casi podía sentir el ardor que le produjo la ceniza al entrar en su nariz, y el calor de la vela que encendió para que el niño judío al que dio refugio no tuviera miedo.

¿Un niño? ¿Por qué un niño habría tocado a su puerta en primer lugar? Las imágenes pasaban por su mente tan rápido que apenas podía distinguirlas todas. Historia nunca había estado en esos lugares ni vivido esas cosas, pero recordaba con calidad fotográfica el momento en que un puño se estrelló contra su puerta. El puño de un hombre.

Si, recordó el nerviosismo del niño cuando se hizo ovillo contra su pecho, temblando como una hoja mientras los golpes se hacían más y más fuertes. No estaban en un desván, sino en un cobertizo, debajo de una cama de tablones y un colchón relleno de trapo.

Estaba alucinando. Tenía miedo a sí misma y a la oscuridad.

—Ymir —repitió el nombre como si hiciera regresar sus fuerzas, tomando el lugar del haz de luz que ahora parpadeaba frente a ella. Giró sobre sí misma y buscó a tientas las paredes invisibles.

Afuera, inconfundibles en el silencio absoluto, los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Pasos fuertes, repetitivos, como los de ella cuando corría calle abajo, andando sobre concreto, madera y trozos de vidrio que se convertían en polvo bajo el peso de sus botas y con el jadeo constante de sus perseguidores tras ella. Nunca antes le había gustado ser tan pequeña.

Parpadeó, pero en esa ocasión la fantasía se rehusó a darle descanso.

Lo recordaba todo: como los hombres, al final, habían tirado su puerta a patadas, entrando y sacándola a rastras de debajo de la cama. Ella, por pura suerte, había encontrado una distracción lo suficientemente buena para escabullirse entre ellos, tomar al niño y abandonar el pequeño hogar que, en menos de un minuto, también ardería.

¿Qué había pasado con el chiquillo luego de que partieron caminos? No lo sabía y, en realidad, a los hombres no pareció importarles mucho.

Había recorrido una docena completa de calles cuando se tropezó, cayó de cara y se levantó a prisa, raspándose las palmas de ambas manos y una de sus rodillas por debajo de la falda. Normalmente ya se habría rendido, pero la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo le dio las fuerzas para continuar, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo.

No había orden o sentido, sólo un huracán de humo negro y cenizas, como si la caja de Pandora hubiese sido abierta, liberando a los demonios de la humanidad. Había saqueos, golpizas feroces sobre hombres que ya se encontraban en el suelo y el llanto estremecedor de una mujer a la que los soldados habían decidido, por mera diversión, despojarla de su inocencia entre basura y escombro. Ella no se detuvo; no giró el rostro cuando la llamaron, tampoco ayudó a las personas que aún tenían oportunidad de salvarse, lo único que hizo fue correr.

A su alrededor, entre luces naranjas y rojas, el holocausto había comenzado.

—Ymir —repitió con un poco más de fuerza. Tenía miedo y la temperatura de su cuerpo subía cada vez más.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. Su nombre no era Christa, no tenía más amigos que su media hermana Freida, la hija de su señor padre y su verdadera esposa, y ni siquiera ella parecía estar al tanto de su malestar. Deseó llamarla, a gritos de ser necesario, pero sus labios caprichosos le permitieron formular un sólo nombre, uno digno de un dios.

—Ymir.

La puerta de acero emitió un rechinido, como si alguien la empujara desde el otro lado, detonando la última parte de su recuerdo. Historia se recostó, boca arriba, cerró los ojos y dejó que las imágenes pasearan libremente por su cabeza.

Había algo, una parte de la huida que no deseaba recordar, una que había sumergido en lo más profundo de su consciencia hasta ahora. En ella, a Christa no le quedaba más opción que recurrir a los callejones para esconderse; de acuerdo a sus pisadas, calculaba que eran al menos cinco hombres los que la perseguían y no parecían dispuestos a desistir pronto. Tragó saliva y continuó corriendo.

La ciudad era un laberinto, pero ella conocía todos sus pasajes. Giró en la siguiente encrucijada, adentrándose en una callejuela particularmente estrecha donde el olor a pan fresco golpeaba sus fosas nasales con fuerza sobrecogedora, proveniente de una tienda en el extremo más alejado de la acera izquierda. Le era muy familiar, como si la hubiese visitado más de una vez en el su vitrina, aun intacta, alguien había dibujado una estrella de David.

—¿Marco?

El cuerpo estaba sentado frente a la puerta, observando todo con gesto ausente; su única mano inmóvil sobre un regazo ensangrentado. Era él, aunque lo único que lo delataba era su ropa y unas pecas que casi habían desaparecido bajo los pliegues de carne suelta. La mitad de su rostro y buena parte de su pecho habían sido salvajemente mutilados al igual que sus labios, que dejaron al descubierto dos hileras de dientes blancos. Una maraña de tendones, carne y sangre que solía ser un muchacho alegre, de ojos grises y sonrisa optimista.

Era lo único que quedaba de él.

—Lo siento.

¿Por qué se disculpó? ¿Qué papel jugaba ella en su muerte? No lo sabía, pero lo hizo no sólo una, sino varias veces luego de eso. Si hubiese sabido lo que iba a suceder; si hubiese tenido tiempo de advertirle, de ocultarlo; si hubiese sido ella en lugar de él.

Pero su redención debía terminar. Cayó de rodillas a causa del cansancio, sintiéndose tan pesada como si todos sus huesos estuviesen hechos de plomo. El cielo nocturno se hizo presente sobre ella, y sus lágrimas brillaron ante la luna como un elixir plateado.

Marco, su amigo, estaba muerto.

La pena era tan grande que apenas sintió cuando la mano callosa se posó sobre su hombro, obligándola a ponerse en pie. Y así fue, según recodaba, como la encontró el teniente Reiner Braun aquella noche: con sangre brotando de sus labios y de su nariz, la ropa medio desgarrada y un grupo de hombres tratando de convertir lo que quedaba de su falta en jirones.

Y todo volvió a su mente de golpe: el terror, la angustia, las ganas de morir. Ella no era Historia, sino Christa Renz. No era una niña y tampoco le quedaba el menor rastro de inocencia; Dachau se había encargado de ello. Ya no estaba en una mansión donde, al menos, podía encontrar consuelo en los brazos de su media hermana.

Reiner les había disparado a esos hombres pero, ¿quién le había disparado a ella?

El bunker estaba a punto de cumplir su tarea: romperla, enloquecerla. Jadeaba y gemía como un cachorro, sin distinguir la realidad de los recuerdos que se mostraban a ella como una serie de fotografías interminable y veloz: un río de hombres atravesando una verja de hierro, una persona callándolos a todos sólo con su mano.

Ymir.

Esa era la respuesta, incluso para las cosas que había olvidado para siempre. Su silueta envuelta en un uniforme negro se dibujó en su mente, tan nítida como si estuviese a su lado.

Repitió su nombre una vez más, casi compulsivamente, luchando por recuperar el aire y guardar la calma cuando sus lágrimas pasaron de ser ríos a convertirse en cascadas que dejaban sus mejillas rojas como cerezas. Recordó las torturas, el odio de sus iguales, el tacto asqueroso de los hombres del callejón siendo sustituido por el roce gentil de unas manos envueltas en guantes de cuero; todos los colores del mundo se convirtieron en marrón.

—¡Ymir!

Y en ese momento, cuando su realidad estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos, la puerta, que todo ese tiempo había permanecido cerrada, se abrió, deslumbrándola con la luz más brillante del mundo.

La silueta cortó la oscuridad, negra como un demonio frente a las llamas de su infierno.

—¿Te he hecho esperar, mi diosa?

La única cosa que no recordó esa noche fue que, en realidad, la respuesta a esa pregunta era más compleja de lo que imaginaba; efectivamente, la había hecho esperar mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
